A Forgotten Person and an Undying love
by totally-misunderstood
Summary: Sasuke has a sister And Naruto is falling in love! Wat does any of this have anything to do with Akatsuki? im bad at summaries but enjoy beware of language NarutoxOCC some charaters may act OOC plz no flames b nice it's my first fic HUGE PLOT TWIST!
1. A Forgotten Person and An Undying love

**A forgotten Person and an undying love**

**To Whom It May Concern: **

DISCLAIMER: It truly pains me to say but…(sniff) I…don't own Naruto Wahhhh! (Cries 4 bout 4 hours non stop…except to eat a slice of pie…and to call a friend but…yeah) Ok (sniff) I'm ok. All is good. Hey any way does anybody know how much is it 2 buy the Naruto series? I think I have enough…how does $5 sound, act now and u get FREE Pocket lint, a rubber band, and a bent paperclip…NINJA!

**NOTE TO READER**

Dear Reader,

To Whom It May Concern:

(Ahem) Well as you can see …or read, I have come upon this site and well... I'm bored (Oh dear God!) and nothing better to do so now I have become victim to writing stories that I know won't ever come true! (Bangs head on keyboard, and lose many brain cells I can't afford to lose) Ok that hurt and was probably a very stupid thing to do! (A hell with it I'm a very stupid person) Ok On With the Story! ;

btw _" insert text here" _only means someone's thoughts A.K.A there thinking.

" **_Insert text here" _**only means someone's innerself ok

Chapter 1

**A lost Memory**

"**_You should always stand up for what you believe in, even if it means standing alone."_**

Those were words I thought to live by but now I know I'm wrong.

"Oh crap!" yelled Naruto as a ninja from the village hidden in the clouds attacked him from behind "shit" thought Neji, he quickly took out a shuriken and threw it at the incoming Ninja that was heading towards Naruto and struck him in the side while he was in flight. " Thanks" Naruto said gratefully to Neji

"I wouldn't have to save your sorry ass if you were paying attention Damit!" Barked Neji

"Well sorry" said Naruto sarcastically.

"Yeah you're sorry, your sorry for being a cocky idiot who lets his guard down every time when he thinks he gets the upper hand" giggled Tenten.

'Why is every one against me even my team mates for this mission are against me…Damit!' thought Naruto once again letting his guard down.

"Naruto look out!" yelled Lee

Unfortunately everyone was busy with his or her own problems.

Naruto's heart was pounding as he looked back and saw a shuriken hurdling towards him, if he moved the other ninja from the village hidden in the clouds would get him, but if he didn't move the weapon would hit.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the weapon to hit. All he heard was a silent swoosh, he felt nothing, he opened his eyes to see some other ninja holding the shuriken that was hurling towards him in there hand.

The Ninja looked back and all Naruto was able to see was a smirk, the rest of this unknown ninja's face was concealed in darkness. The ninja jumped and held 8 shuriken, 4 in each hand. The mysterious ninja threw the shuriken, hit and knocked out 4 out of 7 ninja's effortlessly.

When the unknown ninja landed, the other 3 tried to strike him but the figure just blocked and hit them as hard as he could in their gut making them get the wind knocked out of them and collapse.

When Naruto saw this he was pissed off as hell. 'Who?' he thought, '_Who does he think he is just coming and doing our job as if it was nothing when we had some difficulty_?'

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and burst out yelling "who do you think are just coming and doing our job like that!"

Neji just thought, '_well if it wasn't for this Ninja would be hurt you baka _'

The Ninja just turned around and just thought, _'…Oh he's still here?_'

His face was still concealed in the darkness of the shadows of near by trees.

He smiled a dangerous smile, and slowly started to walk towards Naruto.

Still unaware if this ninja was a comrade or not Neji didn't take any chances.

He threw a Kunai in front of the Ninja who was walking towards Naruto, the kunai just landed a few inches away from the ninja's feet. "Who are you!" demanded Neji

The ninja just looked down and thought, '_oh look… a kunai!_'

He was paying no attention to Neji or the others.

"Hey I'm talking to you now answer!" yelled Neji starting to get a bit agitated

"Why would you want to know what my name is? What good will that do you when you find out? Your mission is over, your mission was to make sure these 7 were caught and brought to the authorities right? Well I'm the authority now go home I still need to finish my job now good bye I doubt we will ever meet again"

The ninja just turned around and started to walk the opposite direction caring the 7 other ninja.

"Well shouldn't you have waited for us to have caught them first then have us bring them to you?" asked Tenten

"I got tired of waiting" replied the ninja

The ninja just lost his train of thought and well…thought, '_oh look a butterfly'_

And once again started to walk the opposite direction with the other 7 ninja's in his arms.

"Hey just wait a minute" blurted out Naruto as he grabbed the ninja's arm.

The ninja let out a scream. (Which kinda sounded kinda like a girls)

'_WTF?_' thought Naruto

"Rape, Rape!" shouted the ninja

Naruto just look confused so did Tenten, Rock lee, and Neji.

"Now why the hell would I want to rape a…ahhhhh!"

This is when it finally hit him…he was a she.

How did he find out you may ask well his hand wasn't only on one her arms but he also had a few of his fingers were rubbing against umm… her chest area.

(You won't make me say it even if my life depended on it…but you do understand what I'm talking about right?)

A few other ninja's came as quickly after the scream.

"Yuki are you ok?" they all asked

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pervert!" stuttered the now horrified Yuki.

"Wah you don't mean me I didn't do anything!" Said Naruto as he was trying to explain

"Some one call authorities, wait I am the authorities, kill him, hang him, drown him if you must!" spazed Yuki

"Yuki you can't just go killing people for being a pervert anymore unless it's severe sexual assault, now you just calm down now ok" calmly said one of the Tracker ninja's. But in all reality really what she was thinking was '_Misha you can't go killing people just for being a pervert any more …man I miss the good old days_.'

"Your right" sighed Yuki

"Yea- I am? I mean of coarse I'm right"

"But first…" slyly said Yuki Giving Naruto an evil glare

"Oh no!" shouted one of the other ninja's when he noticed how Yuki Was staring At Naruto "she's…"


	2. Chapter 2: Comrade or Enemy

**Chapter 2 comrade or enemy**

"Oh no!" shouted one of the other ninja's when she noticed how Yuki Was staring At Naruto "she's… in love!" the ninja who said this started to laugh his ass off as if there was no tomorrow he banged his fist on a near by log laughing historically.

"No really?" asked Neji

"Nah what she really going to do is-" the ninja (his name is James) was quickly interrupted by a sudden yell.

"DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Yuki as she pounced on him and stared strangling the poor Naruto.

"Never mind" concluded James

"Shouldn't we stop her?" asked Lee

"Nah it's to funny to make her stop anyway if we did want to stop her from killing your friend over there…"

(In background Naruto is being beat up like there's no tomorrow…at this rate I don't think he's gonna live)

"…It would take a lot more than all of the squad to hold her down" James started to laugh historically once again.


	3. Chapter 3: The truth reveled

**Chapter 3 the truth reveled**

A few long…more like …9 hours later Yuki finally stopped killing Naruto, but Naruto just barely made it …poor guy.

"Woah Yuki that was over kill…good job!" congratulated James

The other ninja's left carrying the 7 ninja's from the village hidden in the clouds. All the people who were left was Naruto (just barely), Rock lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba (don't ask me when he got there), James, and Yuki.

The sun was setting and James looked up at the sky to see many wonderful colors, pink, yellow, blue, and red like a painting or…something magical as if from a fairy tale. James looked at Yuki who was struggling carrying a ninja while trying to mark her to do list of the day at the same time (while walking), he smiled and Yuki caught him smiling at her and smiled back, his face softened at the sight of Yuki smiling. James slightly blushed and just thought is a sincere way '_Yuki_' but was quickly interrupted from hearing Lee talk behind him.

"It's getting dark we should find camp as soon as we make sure these two make it back safely" whispered Lee

James took a few minutes to think and came up with an idea. "Hey why don't you stay at the village for the night and then you can have breakfast and be on you way" happily blurted James

"Really!" perked up Naruto

"NO!" yelled Yuki almost dropping the ninja she was carrying.

"Why do you have a problem with us?" asked Kiba

"No, not you guys in general but mostly him!" said Yuki pointing at Naruto

"It was a mistake and I already said sorry like a million times already" said Naruto who was extremely annoyed

"Sorry isn't good enough!" yelled back Yuki

"Oh come on please" asked James shamelessly

"Do you have no shame?" asked Yuki

"Nope"

A few hours later of begging and pleading (don't worry it was only an hour and a half) James got his way.

James and Yuki escorted Neji and the others to the main house.

"Here you go just wait here and our caption will come and speak to you" said James but before he left he looked at Tenten, Tenten caught notice of this an looked at him, then James gave her his trademark celebrity smile.

'Man…he's hot!' thought Tenten

Both Yuki and James walked out of the room. For a brief moment the room was deathly quiet.

'_Wow_' thought Kiba '_I can actually think'_

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps. Suddenly they stopped followed by a women voice.

"So there In there?" asked the voice

"yes, we …more like James wishes for them to stay for the night" said a familiar voice, it wasYuki's.

The door slid open and they're stood a lady with long pink hair with bloody red highlights, she wore a Kimono that were as red as the bloody moon itself and held a fan which was also red. The lady wore a mask, which concealed her whole face. Well if you really think about it everyone was wearing masks even Yuki and James.

"I welcome all of you to the main house of the villages tracking ninja's" said the lady as if she was forced to drink poison.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for the night um…I'm sorry but what is your name?" asked Lee

"My name is no importance to you," said the lady when suddenly the door slid open.

"Lady Kimico your tea" said a tracker ninja

"Wait your that girl from before!" blurted out Naruto.

(Flashback starts)

"Yuki you can't just go killing people for being a pervert anymore unless it's severe sexual assault, now you just calm down now ok" calmly said one of the Tracker ninja's. But in all reality really what she was thinking was '_Yuki you can't go killing people just for being a pervert and more …man I miss the good old days'_.

(Flashback ends)

"I remember you, hey why aren't you wearing a mask like the others?" asked Naruto

The girl had Black hair that was medium length, her eye color was a deep beautiful forest green, she wore fishnet sleeves, baggy pants, a fish net shirt with a dark red vest which showed her beautiful curves. She had an unworldly beauty, and a smile that could melt the most frozen part of anyone's heart.

"Oh thank you Thoru" said Kimico quickly changing the subject.

"Yuki come in please," asked Kimico

"Yeah what is it now?" said Yuki entering the room still having her mask on.

"I need you to hear this," said Kimico "Well we do not have many spare rooms and the inn's all full so I hope you don't mind sharing a room"

'_I wonder what she meant by I need to hear this I mean there only going to share a-ahhhh!_' thought Yuki once relaxed and now all tense '_oh no I hope she doesn't mean that-_' She was interrupted from her thought because she noticed Akamaru sniffing her and Neji staring at Yuki. Yuki started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Umm…. Go on" said Yuki nervously

"Yuki I'm sorry but you going to have to share a room-" Kimico was quickly cut off by Yuki.

"With whom?"

"As I was saying you will have to share a room with Uzumaki Naruto-"

"No! If you wanted me to die you should have said so, lord kill me now!" Complained Yuki, she reached for a kunai in her shuriken holster and aimed for her heart and brought it closer to her chest practically ready to strike herself.

Before she was able to kill her self-Naruto grabbed the kunai and stopped her hand "BAKA!" he yelled angrily. "What a stupid idea" but what he really thought was "**_Aw don't do that I don't think I'm that bad…hey! That's very insulting u little-"_**

"What's wrong with my idea?" Yuki yelled back at Naruto

"What's right about your idea?"

"Wanna take this outside!"

"Sure but don't cry when I beat the crap outta you"

"I doubt that!"

"Wanna bet!"

"Fine but don't cry when I bet the crap outta you"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Well get over it crybaby!"

"Who are you calling crybaby, crybaby!"

"I'm calling you crybaby, crybaby!"

"That's it the gloves are coming off!"

"Oh so your not going to hold back?"

"Yeah!"

"I doubt that you can still beat me I mean your so weak"

"Who are you calling weak!"

"I'm calling you weak"

"That's it let's take this outside!"

"I already said that, are you this slow!"

"Shut up!"

Both Naruto and Yuki made a fist and headed toward each other but they were suddenly were stopped by Thoru.

"Both of you stop it! If you're going to fight, fight outside not here! Yuki you should know better out of all of us not to fight in here while we have visitors they might find out that-" Thoru was quickly interrupted by Kimico

"Thoru please, Yuki gets the point now, let her go outside and have her fun"

"Umm I think their 2 steps ahead of you now" snickered Kiba

"There already outside fighting?" wondered Thoru

Outside Yuki and Naruto were fighting and the same thing kept happening, Naruto would charge at her she would block, strike and then send him flying into trees it was either that or he would charge at her and she'd just move and he'd crash into a tree. The result would still be the same Yuki would mainly do nothing and she'd still send Naruto flying into the trees. As cocky Yuki would be she let her guard down.

"Now's my chance" thought Naruto. He swung a punch and hit her right across her face, and everything went quiet, deathly quiet.

Yuki put her hand on the spot on which Naruto had hit her, and gave him a deadly glare. She stood up and started to charge at him.

Kimico noticed what she was about to do and yelled "Yuki!" and broke her concentration.

"Do you realize what you could have done!"

Yuki snapped out of it. Kimico just _thought 'thank god I made it in time, if not she would have blown our cover'_

A few hours after the fight Kiba and Neji go paired to a room.

"That girl, those stances, there are very similar technique that HE uses" said Neji to Kiba

"And her sent there's no doubt about it, she smells just like him"

"Yeah and her chakra circulatory is the exact same as his"

"Do you think she has any relation to-"

Back at the room. (Yuki's room)

"Woah this is your room?" asked Naruto in amazement

"No, this is the bathroom"

"Really?"

"No you BAKA this is my training room which leads to my room, God!"

Yuki opened a door and entered her room. Naruto looked around Yuki's training room, on the left wall that held all of Yuki's weapons. It contained from simple kunai's to every other weapon you can ever think of (Yup her wall is that big), on the other side it just contained some framed sayings and a punching bag which looked exactly like Sasuke.

'_That punching bag_' thought Naruto '_looks almost like Sasuke'_

Naruto started to walk towards the wall that had some sayings. Naruto stopped to read one that read _"**Stand up for what you believe in, even if it means standing alone**"_

Naruto looked inside the room and saw Yuki setting up a futon. As Naruto started to enter the room, the black and blue kimono Yuki had changed into earlier, Yuki had started to undo her Kimono in front of Naruto. Naruto just blushed and said, "what the hell are you doing! Are you strip-"

"Huh?" asked Yuki, wondering what the hell Naruto was talking about. Naruto closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, Naruto moved 2 fingers to peak to see what was going on to see that Yuki, all along had her Pajama's under her Kimono. Yuki's Pajama's were a dark blue spaghetti stringed tang top and long baggy black pants. The Tang top was somewhat tight and showed her curves. She was slim and had the same color hair as Naruto's friend Sasuke, but she still wore a mask which concealed her face.

"I knew it! I knew it all along you are a pervert you little perv, oh god I'm sharing a room for a night with a pervert!" babbled Yuki.

"I told you already I'm not a pervert!"

"Then what did you mean by… what the hell are you doing are you strip…ping" Yuki emphasized on the "P's" in her sentence " and you and you said you weren't a pervert, well if your not then why were you thinking such Dirty thoughts?"

"Shut the hell up! I don't know, I'm a guy, ok!"

"Oh great, I'm sharing a room with a perverted guy"

"I'M NOT PERVERTED!"

(4 hours later)

Yuki and Naruto finally stopped yelling and settled for bed. Naruto couldn't sleep and he was restless.

"Hey Yuki are you still awake?" asked Naruto

"No I'm dead asleep," said Yuki sarcastically followed by 100 totally loud fake snoring.

"Oh…ok, I'll talk to you in the morning "

"Are you this stupid you BAKA! I'm awake!"

"Can we talk?" asked Naruto

"Sure" sighed Yuki "but I warn you I may fall asleep while you talk"

Naruto kept talking for at least another hour. When he looked at Yuki she was really dead asleep, but still she wore her mask on her face. Naruto thought for a while and poked Yuki but Yuki did not respond. Naruto then put his hand over her shoulder but she still did not respond. He looked down at the mask and smiled. Naruto leaned over some more to see if he could see her face through a crack or something but failed to see anything. Naruto tried to lean over some more to try to untie the mask but his foot slipped. Naruto quickly leaned over Yuki. Yuki only stirred a bit.

'_Damit!_' thought Naruto

He quickly regained himself and sat down starting to make his way to uniting the knot that held the mask on her face. A few minutes later he finally managed to untie the knot with out making her wake up. His heart started to pound heavily at the suspense of seeing her face.

"What would she look like?" wondered Naruto

"Will she have freckles?"

"Will she be ugly or pretty?"

Naruto was sick of the suspense of seeing her face. In on simple pull he took off her mask to see…an another mask! (Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!)

The mask looked like Kakashi's mask that he always wears.

'_What? All that for another mask'_ thought Naruto as he let out a sigh.

He looked at her face, well what he could see at least. What he saw was that she was fast asleep, she looked so peaceful, would have never thought she was the same girl who tried to kill him a few hours ago.

Unfortunately for his curiosity he decided.

'_I've had enough1 I'm gonna find out what she looks like even if will kills me!_'

He reached for the mask, and once again his heart started to pound at the suspense of seeing her face.

'_Hopefully_' he thought '_there won't be another mask'_

He placed his and on her face and grabbed the mask, with one quick swift motion he pulled the mask off. He was shocked to see the results he didn't know if would ever regret talking off the mask.

"No" he shuddered. "No, NO WAY! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE…UCHIHA SASUKE!"

What he saw was almost like a female version of Sasuke only with longer hair and a more feminine face ( and no chicken butt hair lol), it just radiated something sweet, caring, almost loving.

(NO she does not have the chicken hair!…Just to let you know… again)

'_She's…really cute'_ thought Naruto ' _but why does she look like Sasuke'_

As Naruto was pondering upon this thought Yuki started to stir. In panic, Naruto quickly retreated to his side and pretended to be asleep.

Yuki barley woke up and just saw that her mask was off

'_What the…why is my mask?_'

She looked at Naruto who was pretending to sleep but since Yuki was still half-asleep so she really didn't notice.

'_Must have fallen when I was moving around again_.'

Yuki didn't suspect much and just puts back on her masks and went back to sleep.

'_Why does she look like Sasuke_?' wondered Naruto ' _I wonder why she wears a mask she's really cute, she shouldn't have to hide such a pretty face, I mean she doesn't have any scars or anything, oh well it's late and I'm tried I'll figure it out tomorrow_'

From there both Naruto and Yuki fell in a peaceful sleep and drifted in there dreams where they entered a world entered entirely their own.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and answers

**Chapter 4 Questions and answers**

'**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!**' it was about 7:30 in the morning. All you could hear was the ringing of the alarm clock in Yuki's room. The sun started to peer through Yuki's window and shining in her eyes.

"Damit it all! Stupid alarm clock, and I was having such a nice comfortable sleep"

But there was a reason to why Yuki was having a good sleep. Yuki just turned the alarm clock off and snuggled back to sleep but a little while she turned off the alarm clock Naruto woke up to.

"(yawn) dam alarm clock oh well I had a.. Ah…Ahhhh" Naruto was fully awake now. (I know, sad really that Naruto can wake up but Yuki can't, very sad, let us mourn) Naruto blushed to see something I guess he wished not to have seen. It turns out last night was a little cold and it was a small futon and Naruto does move a lot in his sleep and Yuki likes to snuggle. (Ok! that's it! I'm just going to get to the Damit point now!)

Yuki and Naruto's legs were crisscrossing one on top of the other, Yuki's head was on Naruto's chest (she still has her mask on) while her arm were hugging his neck, Naruto's head was on top of Yuki's and his arms were around her waist.

"mummm" groaned Yuki, Yuki started to wake up a bit because Naruto was moving

"Hey!" yelled Yuki

Naruto was scared.

'_Oh God she's waking up I'm doomed how am I going to explain this to her she's just gonna blame this all on me!_'

"Your not my giant chocolate bar!" continued Yuki. Turns out she was still half-asleep.

"Whew" whispered Naruto

'_I may not be a giant chocolate bar but I'm just as sweet'_ he thought.

"Wait a second!" yelled Yuki.

'Oh no! now I'm done for!' thought Naruto

"I'm cold"

Yuki started to snuggle closer to Naruto.

"Wait a sec!" yelled Yuki once again.

'_Oh_ _god! What now_!' thought Naruto looking away from Yuki's Mask (or face which ever works for you, cause u know, she does have her mask on.) Naruto suddenly felt a cold and murderous intent. (Gulp) Naruto gulped hard, it took all of his courage to look down to see Yuki glaring at him with such an evil eye. (Hey you don't need her to take off her mask to tell she's pissed )

"N-n-n-n-n-no I-I-I-I-I-I-it's not what you think!" stuttered Naruto pleading for his life.

Yuki took a deep breath and let out a huge scream " EAK! PERVERT!"

(Slapping noise)

All you could hear after that was a slapping noise followed by an "ouch". A few hours later Yuki and Naruto came out fully dressed. Yuki decided to try something new and wore a black skirt with a slit in the side underneath it she wore black shorts, her top was a dark blue tang top which had a tie around her neck and it reveled her whole back. She had a backpack all ready and her shuriken holster all in place and her mask still on. Naruto came out of the room with a huge red handprint on his right cheek.

"Woah what happened?" asked Kiba " you have that Yuki girl's sent all over yeah and what with the slap mar-" Kiba the made a sly smile "Naruto you tramp don't tell me you and Yuki- .I mean you guy's only meet yesterday and now your making your move already. Wow I didn't think you had it in you! Now tell me my good friend how'd you seduce her?"

When Kiba said this Naruto and Yuki turned red, beet red (well that was Naruto, Misha turned Red with anger )

Yuki punched Kiba so hard in the arm that it probably was going to hurt for at least 1-2 weeks.

After breakfast Kimico announced "Yuki we need an escort to bring them back to Konohagakure village and I want you to go"

"What?" Asked Yuki "Why can't James do it?"

"Because James has his own Mission to complete anyway if anyone can bring them back in one piece to their village it's either you or me!"

"Then why don't you do it!"

"Because I'm busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Never mind then"

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure, but only out of the goodness out of my heart"

"Right…Now scram you're crowding the hall way"

Yuki, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee Went off on the route back to Konohagakure village.


	5. Chapter 5: The Unwanted Truth

**Chapter 5 The unwanted truth**

On the way to Konoha Village everything Yuki did seemed to be somewhat strange. Well at least to the ninja's of Konoha because she liked to travel by night and early in the morning she would eat, travel again, sleep in the afternoon, eat dinner and then would start it all once again. The Konoha ninja's found it kinda hard to adapt to this way.

Naruto couldn't help but ask, "hey why do you always travel at night? Why don't you like traveling during the day?"

Yuki took some time to think about this but eventually she answered "I dunno I guess because" Yuki looked back at Naruto who was behind her, her eyes glowed like a cat. (You know when cats eyes reflect light giving them a glowing like feature) "I can see better in the dark" Yuki gave a Koi expression. "Or maybe it's because…" Yuki suddenly disappeared and reappeared beside Naruto. Felling and urge to tease Naruto like hell she held her hand on his chin and tilted it up. Then she put her face close to his almost close enough to swoop in to steal a kiss. "I'm more comfortable in the dark"

Naruto just blushed, And almost lost his footing and almost fell off a branch.

Yuki just started to pound the ground constantly laughing her ass off.

"That's not funny!" yelled Naruto still red from blushing.

"Your right it's not funny and I'm sorry for being so mean, if only I could show more compassion for other people. Maybe, just maybe, for once I could make someone else happy, to let them feel the joy of laughter, to feel wanted, to feel needed, to feel loved, I'm so sorry for being so mean and self centered. I promise that now and till this day on I will try to become a better person not only for me but also for others to. I'll be good now, please don't get mad at me! I take everything I ever said that hurt you in anyway back. Just please don't get mad and forgive me" said Yuki all serious and sincere.

"umm…ok then…Well if you put it that way," said Naruto all proud with triumph.

" If I were to say that would u be happy?" Yuki continued with a sly smile. " Too bad I'm not! Well hurry up you, you bunch of turds! If you ask me your nothing but a waste of flesh! I don't even remember why I'm doing this any more"

" Because your sensei said if you didn't she'd kill you personally" smiled Kiba answering her question.

" Oh yeah! It's all of a sudden coming back to me now," said Yuki. "Well were almost at Konoha and well the sooner we get there the sooner I can get rid of you guys"

'God, I hate that Yuki girl' thought Neji.

"I see it! It's just up a head!" yelled Lee

"I see it to! Were almost home!" yelled Tenten

"Finally I thought we'd never got to this stupid village!" yelled Yuki in excitement.

When Naruto and the others reached the gate Yuki stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten

"This is as far as I'm going to go to this stupid village" scowled Yuki

"Oh come on! At least come through the gates and report to Hokage-sama"

"I have an even better idea why don't you guy's do it for me" answered Yuki

"It's a little late for that" a strange voice answered that was unfamiliar to Yuki. Yuki looked towards the gate to see a lady. Too bad for her but it was Tsunade.

'_Damit!_' thought Yuki as Tsunade, Naruto, Tenten, and Kiba dragged Yuki into the village.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPINING!" yelled Yuki making a huge scene.

"SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!" yelled Kiba placing both hands around his ears hoping Yuki's loud yelling would stop.

"ARG COULD SHE BE ANY LOUDER?" asked Neji

Yuki stopped to think about this question and answered "now that I think of it…yes!"

Yuki took a deep breath but Naruto put his hand on her mouth "no more ok"

Yuki just looked at him and nodded yes…then stuck out her tongue and licked Naruto's Hand.

"Get your hands off of my mouth!" yelled Yuki, Naruto pulled back his arm quickly and started waving it everywhere.

"Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew that's disgusting!"

"Well that what you get you pervert!"

"We've been through this… I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"Sure your not…you're a mega perv!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then you're a closet pervert"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

AT THIS MOMENT… Lee came back

"Oh god don't tell me there still fighting"

"Yup…and for about…3 hours straight to" sighed Tenten

When Yuki settled down finally. An unsuspected visitor came through the door.

Tsunade: Thank you Yuki for bringing Konohana's ninja's back home Sa—oh…hello Sasuke didn't expect you to get back from your mission so soon.

Sasuke: it wasn't so tough, in fact it was easy, don't know why they couldn't do it them selves.

Yuki just looked Horrified. (Ok well she still had her mask on but you can still tell she's tense.)

Sasuke noticed Yuki acting all tense. It was suspicious.

"Who's the girl?" asked Sasuke

"Wouldn't you like to know, names Yuki and you?"

"(Smirks) Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Well I'll be on my way back"

"What's your rush?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"So you like playing games huh?"

"So what if I do?"

Sasuke just looked around to see his surroundings.

(Ew! That whole convo between Sasuke and Yuki sounds soooo dirty!……….nightmares )

"**Let's see what's behind door number 1"**

Sasuke then ran towards Yuki with full determination to remove the mask. For some reason something was familiar…very familiar.

Yuki was caught off guard.

'_Damit!_' she thought

Sasuke managed to remove the first mask only to see another mask. Naruto was in shock he remembered when he took off the mask.

'_Now_' he thought '_the truth will be reveled'_

It was about 5 hours of Sasuke trying to remove the mask. He was determined to take it off, but Yuki was determined to make sure he didn't.

During this time Yuki was able to go out the door and try and evade Sasuke outside.

Sasuke charged once again but Yuki evaded. Sasuke tried to grab her on her right, she just evaded to her left. Sasuke and Yuki both stood their both painting for breath. Sasuke charged towards her, but Yuki moved back but unaware that there was a root, she started to fall backwards. As she was falling Sasuke flipped over her and grabbed her mask and pulled it off.

"Ouch" moaned Yuki as she landed on her back, finally the mask was fully off and everyone saw what Naruto saw that very Night.

What they saw was almost like a female version of Sasuke only with longer hair and a more feminine face (no chicken butt hair) and a hell of a lot more cuter, but this time Naruto and the other got to see her eyes, only to see that her eyes were like Sasuke's.

Sasuke just looked at her shocked "your-your-your-"

"Hot!" yelled Kiba. Everyone looked at Kiba "what? Everyone's just thinking it I'm just saying it!"

Sasuke was stunned. Everyone was stunned.

"Nice to see you again…brother" then Yuki reached into her pouch and took out and used 4 smoke bombs and started to run away.

"Yuki wait!" yelled Sasuke from inside the smoke.

Tsunade then recognized what the big commotion was about.

"Get her don't let her get away!"

Kakashi and 2 other ANBU officers went after her along with Sasuke.

As the smoke cleared Kiba and everybody else just stood there in an awkward silence.

"What just happened?" said Lee breaking the silence.

"I dunno, but now I'm hungry…let's go eat Ramen!" suggested Naruto

Everyone looked at each other and agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: Catch me if you can

**Chapters 6 catch me if you can!**

When the smoke cleared everyone ran out of the room in search of Yuki.

Naruto almost forgot to bring some papers that Tsunade asked Naruto to pick up for her earlier. Naruto entered the room and placed the papers on the desk. As he was heading towards the door he notices a lamp…a new lamp…a lamp that wasn't there before.

The "lamp" or so to speak looked just like Yuki only with the lampshade on her head covering her face. (No duh it's Yuki)

Naruto just looked at the "lamp."

"Is that a new lamp…looks good," said Naruto as he was walking out of the room.

Slowly but surely the sound of Naruto footsteps faded within a short amount of time.

"Yes!" yelled out Yuki " wow my fiendish disguise worked! I knew I was good but…Wow! Man I'm good…the best ever maybe"

Right then someone came into the room and Yuki once again tried to make this disguise work.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice "he- oh hi Yuki"

Yuki took a good look at the person then let out a sigh of relief. " Oh…hi Thoru"

"How did you see through my brilliant disguise?"

"Trust me it wasn't that hard"

"But Naruto just fell for it"

"Yeah, but Naruto's an idiot"

"Oh yeah…guess your right"

"Yo Yuki you better go outside now"

"Why?"

"Heard their coming back inside to inspect the inside of this building…better leave now"

"Ok…thanks for the tip see ya later"

Yuki then left to go outside and try to evade Sasuke.

Thoru just looked down to see the floor only to say in regret. "I'm sorry Yuki…please forgive me"

Yuki ran out of the building with a huge smile. She was happy. She might get away from Sasuke. Only to find out Sasuke was in front of the building.

"Oh shit! Not you but-how-I mean-ahh!" Yuki turned to start to run away.

"Yuki!" yelled Sasuke 'I'm not letting you go! Not now! Not ever! Never again!'

Yuki darted towards the front gate.

But Sasuke caught up to her. Yuki was so close to the gate that she lunged forward towards the gate. She jumped and was only inches away she darted. She jumped but Sasuke tackled her making her fall and have a mouth full of dirt.

"Yuck" yelled Yuki "you know dirt doesn't taste good you know and…GET OFF OF ME!"

Sasuke just dragged her into back into Konoha.


	7. Ch 7:Heart to heart, sister to brother

**Chapter 7 Heart to heart, sister to brother**

Sasuke dragged her into his room. XD (Stop all dirty thoughts now u perverts or I'll find u and I'll send my evil slubladi of doom ooooh…FEAR IT!)

He knew she would try to escape luckily he came prepared with chakra draining ropes. (Don't worry they won't kill her just…drain some energy from her so her struggles are a lot less) He tied her up to a chair. That's when he notices she was crying. That's when he remembered he never really saw her cry before. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke he started to reach out to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

She just yelled out "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T COME NEAR ME! GO AWAY!"

"YUKI WHATS WRONG?"

"YOU PERFECTALY KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"WHA?"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB"

"Yuki on earth are you talking about?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED OUR CLAN ITACHI TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

"Itachi? Wait Yuki-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

Sasuke then lost all patience and then slapped her across her face.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL ITACHI TOLD YOU BUT THAT'S A LIE-"

"ITACHI WOULD NEVER LIE! IF ANYONE SHOULD STOP LYING IT'S YOU!"

Sasuke then slapped her once again and placed each hand on her shoulders.

"YUKI FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN! ITACHI KILLED OUR CLAN NOT ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE TOLD YOU BUT IT'S A LIE… he's been lying to you all these years…Yuki think…why would I kill our clan?"

Yuki then became confused but was shocked in disbelief she started to cry even more. "WHY WOULD ITACHI KILL OUR CLAN EITHER! ITACHI WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HE'S AN HONEST MAN AND A GREAT BROTHER! BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! HE EVEN FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR PLANS TO KILL MOM AND DAD! HE TOOK ME TO THE OUTSKIRTS ON KONOHA AND TOLD ME TO WAIT FOR HIM THERE THEN HE COMES BACK ALL BLOODY AND TELL ME YOU KILLED OUR CLAN! AND NOW YOU CAME BACK INTO THE PICTURE AND TELL ME THAT HE LIED TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO BELIEVE! YOU'RE LYLING! YOU'RE LYLING!"

"Umm... Yuki I hate to tell you this but how could I kill our clan I was 7 years old at the time"

Yuki sat there for a while. Realizing how naïve she was. How her love for Itachi blinded her and made her misjudge the facts. More tears started to trickle down her face. "He…he lied to me… HOW COULD HE!"

Big brother or not he lost all senesces and hugged her. He wished he could just make all that bad things go away. She reminded him why he was…an avenger


	8. Chapter 8: The festival

**Chapter 8 The festival**

'_After their talk Yuki seems more cheerful it's kinda cute_' thought Naruto as Yuki was passing by him.

'_Where is she going anyway_?'

Yuki was heading towards the Hokage's office…but why.

When Yuki went inside the room she saw a good friend of hers. It was Thoru. They were both summoned to the office…but they didn't know why. They talked for about an hour when the doorknob turned and someone finally walked inside. Unfortunately it wasn't anyone Yuki was hoping for.

"OH GOD! GAARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Yuki shocked in horror

"Yuki what the hell are you doing here?" said Garra so ever calmly

"You…know each other?" asked Thoru

Yuki: "Well…we meet along time ago before I ever meet you Thoru"

(Flashback starts)

Yuki: Kimico where are we going?

Kimico: to the village hidden in the sand to deliver something

(At the village of sand)

Yuki: Whom the hell do you think you are just coming here and talking to me that way!

Garra: why the hell would I even want to talk to someone like you. Your just a waste of time and energy.

Yuki: why you little-

Kimico: that's it!

Kimico then grabbed Yuki's head and Gaara's head and pushed their faces together. Making them kiss. Kimico did not let go of their heads until a 1-minute later.

Kimico: there we go…NOW BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY YOU GIVING ME A HEADACHE!

Yuki: Oh gross! (Starts licking floor) even the floor tastes better!

Gaara just wiped his moth spitting on the ground several times.

Tamari: Oh My God! My little brother's first kiss.

Kankuro: You sure know how to pick em Gaara!

Gaara just gave them a threatening look and Tamari and Kankuro just walked away.

Yuki was still being a spaz and was still licking the ground.

(Flashback ends)

Yuki just shuttered. Gaara just looked disgusted. Thoru looked…confused.

Yuki: I don't wanna talk about it

Gaara: Yuki for just once in your life…

Gaara and Thoru: Shut the hell up! You're so annoying!

Gaara and Thoru just looked at each other in amazement…or surprise…or anger? I dunno but they were staring at each other for some reason.

**Time for my first ever #$&!#. YAY FOR ME! . (Starry gaze) lol well this is my first ever #$#!$Q. ; (Me: sweat drops) yeah I know kinda sad. O.o (my friend.) Well how do u thinks I know all this ninja stuff…it's because I am a ninja! NEKO NINJA! Yeah … I like the sounds of that…♥.♥. By the way… for the people who don't know what NEKO means well it means cat and I was like NINJA CAT! Or cat ninja…Ninja Cat sounds cooler…nya!**

**Right now I'm having a writers block and I can't think of anything ... wait somethings comming ...Gah im hungry food need food!!!**

**umm...yeah...**

**BACK to the STORY!**

At first it seemed awkward, but after the first 10 seconds it just started to get annoying!

They glared at each other with so much hatred you could practically see the sparks.

Yuki coward behind the nearest desk she could find, hoping this war of evil glaring would stop soon. I don't know if you would call this a miracle, a blessing or a curse but just to Yuki's luck Kimico stepped into the room.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" she yelled. Her voice echoed in to empty halls where no one was there to be seen.

That broke Gaara and Thoru's concentration. The both looked at her surprised.

"AND JUST WHERE THAT HELL IS YUKI!" Kimico concluded.

To show herself Yuki just tied a little white flag to a near by pencil and waved it just above her hiding spot. "I'm here," Yuki said nervously. She didn't know what to be more scared about Kimico or Gaara not that she hated Gaara or anything don't get me wrong it's just that he creeps her out with his cold and evil glare of doom.

Kimico looked at Gaara and Gaara looked at her bitterly but he broke the silence by saying. "So you're here for the festival to?"

Yuki perked up and stood out from under the desk. "Festival what festival?"

"The annual Konoha Village Festival. This year is they're 150th Anniversary, that's-"

"But then why are we here?"

"OMFG! YUKI LET ME FINISH! Well we are here to help with the arrangement for the festival. So that means we need full particapa-"

"HEY! It say's here that that girls and guys would have to go as pairs…hey! It's kinda like a dance and u have to ask the people to go to that party with you!"

The now agitated Kimico then took out a shuriken and almost hitting Yuki. The shuriken just scratched her on the cheek. As a reaction Yuki Hid back in her hiding spot.

"I knew it wasn't safe to come out yet!"

Thoru just looked at Yuki kinda annoyed. "Yuki get a hold of your self!"

Gaara just looked away. He was very ashamed to know someone like Yuki. Very… VERY ASHAMED!

Two hours later they finally finished talking about the festival. It would have been shorter if Kimico didn't have to repeat herself over and over to get Yuki to understand everything.

"Oh… I get it now!"

"Finally! Thank the lord!" yelled Thoru as loud as she could.

"Hey it's not my fault I didn't understand it's yours for explaining it to me too complexly…jackass"

"OK if you to are done fighting now I need you both to hand out and post these around Konoha" Said Kimico handing them a bunch of papers.


	9. Yuki’s thoughts and the festival

**Chapter 9 Yuki's thoughts and the perpetration of the festival**

All day Yuki went all around Konoha handing out flyers to all the people of Konoha.

'_God this is gonna take all day!' _Thought Yuki. Yuki started to run around a corner when suddenly she ran into Naruto. As she bumped into him all the papers started to fly everywhere. "Oh God! No!" yelled Yuki. She started to pick up as many papers as she could before most of them flew away with the wind. "I'm sorry," said Naruto frantically trying to help Yuki. There was 1 paper left and both Naruto and Yuki went to grab it only to hit each other's head.

"Ow!" mumbled Yuki rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry," said Naruto.

"It's ok," said Yuki reaching out to get the last flyer.

"Here let me get that" said Naruto as he also reached for the paper.

Both their hands collided as they reached for the paper. Yuki looked up to see Naruto's face. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him with such innocent eyes and a confused face.

"**_That face is just too damn cute! God! I just wanna kiss her right here right now and give her a big hug!"_** At this moment Naruto blushed crimson. Yuki just quickly stood up.

"Well I better be going!"

"Uh…bye" said Naruto hesitantly.

Yuki left. Naruto then noticed that Yuki left a flyer behind so he picked it up and read it. It read:

**Konoha festival**

**150th Anniversary **

**Come all Ninja's both young and old to the 150th anniversary of Konoha! **

**Exactly 3 weeks from today we will be hosting a festival in celebration for this event! **

**There will be fireworks, games, shows, plays, food and much, much more!**

**This event will last only for 1 night and this will be the most memorable night so feel free to bring a date! That way you can create new memories with another other than your self!**

**So come to**

**THE 150TH ANIVERSARY OF KONOHA!**

Naruto just stared at it. 'A_ festival _'

After a long tiring day of work Yuki decided to go the Hot Springs. There she meets up with Sakura, Thoru, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Hinata.

Ino: have you heard about the festival!

Yuki: oh yeah…trust me…

Sakura: yeah we can bring dates!

Tenten: that's if we can get the guys to cooperate with us

Thoru: that might be harder than it sounds

Temari: yeah btw whom do you guys wanna go with?

Ino and Sakura: Sasuke!

Yuki: I shoulda known, What about you Tenten?

Tenten: I dunno maybe …lee or neji

Thoru: I dunno there's no one here I really want to go with or know!

Temari: what about my bother Gaara?

Thoru: …

Temari: well

Thoru: I'll think about it…

Sakura: what about you Hinata?

Hinata: well…(plays with hands) maybe…Naruto…or maybe Kiba

Ino: what about you Yuki?

Yuki: huh? Oh I'm not going

Everyone: WHAT!

Yuki: well festivals aren't my kinda thing and well there's no one I even have the slightest interest to go with…

Thoru: what about James?

Yuki: James? …No not really

Thoru: why not? (she knows about James)

Yuki: Well I dunno…I'll think about it

After the Hot Springs Yuki went home. She now lived at Sasuke's house for the mean time. "What took you so long?" asked Sasuke wondering why she came home late.

"I didn't have sex if that's what you mean."

"God how can you say that so bluntly?"

"Hey I know you were thinking it! I'm just saying it!"

"Ok but honestly where did you go?"

"Hot springs"

"With?"

"You nosey, nosey little man!"

"I'm not nosey…just curious and…I'm not little!"

"Same thing! Well why are you complaining! I'm back so drop it!"

"Jez! Why are you so pissed today I didn't do anything…is it that time of the month-"

"One more word outta that mouth and your dead! I went to the hot springs, got lost, and now I'm home! End of conversation!"

"Wait you got lost?"

"It was Dark! Drop it!"

"Wait! Then how did you get home?"

Flashback starts

Yuki started to make her way back to her/ Sasuke's house. It was dark but not scary. There was a full moon, which glistened in the night filled with hundreds of glittering stars. It looked like a dark blanket with hundreds, maybe even thousands of tiny diamonds.

"uhh! All the houses and streets all look the same! Man this sucks! Damn I think I'm lost!"

"Hey you lost?"

"_Oh god! That just might be a pedophile…or maybe a pervert! Or a stalker… or maybe even a rapist!"_

"Yo! Yuki! did you hear me?" the person sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly he put a hand on her shoulder. "Yuki?"

"Gah!" (Slapping noise)

"Umph! Hey what the hell I try and help you and what I get slapped again!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh? It me Naruto!"

"Oh…in that case I was right it was a pervert!"

"What? Wait don't tell me that you thought I was a-…Yuki! And we've been through this I'm not a Pervert!"

"Oh right you're a mega perv! (Giggle) so what are you doing here"

" Well…to be honest…I came looking for you"

"What? …Why?"

" (Hesitation) …I just had a feeling that you might need me and what… I was right!"

"Meanie"

"Do you want my help or what?"

"Fine!"

"Then come on!" Naruto then grabbed Yuki's hand. Most of the walk was pretty awkward but Naruto managed to break the silence. " It's beautiful tonight"

" Huh? Oh yeah…It is."

Naruto looked at Yuki who was staring at the night sky. The moon reflected off her dark colored eyes, her beautiful eyes glistened like the stars. The moon shone on her skin showering her in its glow. Tonight there was an unseen beauty that no one even saw in the day. She was definitely much more beautiful in the night. She looked at Naruto and smiled, she was happy. "_Her smile should be illegal_" Thought Naruto. His train of thought was soon lost.

"Hey look at shooting star! Make a wish!" Yuki then close her eyes and made a wish. "Naruto quickly before it will be to late!" Yuki grabbed both Naruto's hands and held the in each of her own. She up his hands together with her hands on top of his holding his hands together. " Make a wish!"

"Uh… yeah"

Afterwards they walked over to Sasuke's house where Yuki was staying for a while.

"Thank you so much!" Yuki then hugged Naruto a full hug. Her head was on his chest and her arms were around his body. Naruto couldn't help it!

Yuki: huh?

Naruto returned the hug. His head was on top of hers and his arms also went around her, slowly but eventually pulling her closer. But soon after Yuki pushed herself away.

Yuki: I should be going inside now…but thank you! I really appreciate it! I owe you one! Bye Naruto…Good Night!

Then she disappeared in the dark shadows inside the house. Naruto watched the door slowly close. He started making his way home when he once again looked at the door. "Yeah…good night…Yuki"

Flashback ends

Sasuke looked at Yuki who was slowly making her way to her room.

"By the way, Yuki is something wrong?"

"What?"

"You're blushing"

"Really? I am? I wonder why?"

Then Yuki closed her door.

"What a strange girl."

_**( me: Well this is all I got so far don't worry I will update when new ideas come to me…just not right now! If I made any mistakes plz feel free to tell me and also as you can see I'm kinda at a writer's block or what my friend would call it "a brain fart" so if you got any ideas go ahead and tell me right now! Also if you guys might have some ideas on how to improve my story plz tell me also! And plz be nice with the reviews ok…I'm sensitive! No I mean it this is not a joke I repeat this is not a joke! Well to be honest you have 2 choices review nicely and help me out…or die! Lol ok I'm just kidding…or am I? … A mystery… ( Zones out, drool, awkward pause) …NINJA!)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Onegai Yuki part 1

Chapter 10 Onegai Yuki-chan!

As Naruto turned away to start his way home he noticed Yuki forgot something so as the nice guy he is he went back to give it back to her. Naruto stood at the door and gave it a good couple of knocks. Soon after, foot steps followed.

Naruto got ready for Yuki only Yuki didn't answer.

"What do you want Naruto do you even know what time it is!!"

"Eh? Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Baka I live here!"

Naruto then looked around to really realize that Yuki was staying over at Sasuke's house. Sasuke leaned on the door post in nothing but in his pajamas which was a t-shirt and pants. He looked like he woke up from sleeping.

"Oh…right… is Yuki home?"

"Yeah but she's-"

"Thanks!" Naruto pushed his way past Sasuke and entered his house.

"Hey! What do you think your-"

"Where's Yuki's room?"

Sasuke stood there dumbfound. He thought about what Naruto wanted and decided what ever he wanted was Yuki's problem now.

"Her room is down the hall to your right about 2 doors down."

"Thanks"

Naruto started to make his way to her room while Sasuke just went to the kitchen to make some tea or something.

Naruto just barged into Yuki's room with out knocking thinking she was still awake.

"YUKI-"Naruto then noticed that Yuki was sleeping. She wore an oversized shirt and shorts. The neck of the shirt was way too wide for Yuki which made it slowly slide down her shoulder. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. It reminded Naruto when they first met. The blankets were kicked off and she hugged a giant pillow. Doing so, it seemed to show off her slender legs. Naruto gulped and tip toed towards the bed. He put his hand on her shoulder gently started to nudge her to wake her up.

"Yuki? Yuki?"

"humm?"

"It's me Naruto"

Yuki rose from her sleep and looked at Naruto still half asleep. Her face only inches away from Naruto's. He blushed and handed her the small trinket. She looked down to see what was in her hand to see her little necklace with a bell on it. She looked back at Naruto and invaded his space once again still only inches away from his face.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

Yuki looked up at Naruto to see his blue eyes. Naruto looked at her to and blushed.

'She's looking at me so…so…'

Yuki then realized what was going on.

"EAK PERVERT!!! HENTAI!!!! CLOSET PERVERT!!! PERVERT!!!"

"WHA? ON NO YUKI NO CALM DOWN IT'S JUST ME-"

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-slapping noise-

Sasuke barged in the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!"

Sasuke stood there at the door shocked to see that Naruto was on top of his sister. When truthfully Naruto fell on her because she tried to cover her mouth but he pushed to hard and the both fell and Naruto put his arm to the side of Yuki for balance. On Naruto's face he had a slap mark most likely from Yuki.

"NO SASUKE IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK-"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER? GET OFF OF HER!!!"

Yuki: PERVERT!!!

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto and threw him out the closest window. Yuki then noticed that Naruto forgot his shoes when he came in. She grabbed them and poked her head out the window.

"Hey Naruto you forgot something!" she threw His shoes out the window which landed on Naruto.

"Ouch!" When thing went quiet He decided to go home

'If I'm gonna ask Yuki to the festival I'm gonna have to try a whole new approach' Naruto then disappeared into the darkness of the night for a good nights sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Onegai Yuki part 2

Onegai Yuki-Chan part 2

Yuki looked out the window to see Naruto walk home. She sighed and slowly walked to her bed. It was a hot night so she let her window open or that's the most logical solution. Around 11 o clock p.m. a figure appeared on her windowsill and slowly entered her room. Yuki awoke and rose to look at the upcoming shadow.

"What are you doing here?" 

In Sasuke's room he felt the presence of someone in Yuki's room. It sent chills up his spine. He took in a quivering breath and whispered "…Itachi…" Sasuke quickly got up and ran to wards Yuki room hoping it was all in his imagination. He opened her bedroom door.

"YUKI!"

"Yeah?" see looked at him confused.

"Are you ok?"

"Well last time I checked..."

"That's good"

Sasuke started to look around her room just to make sure. He was about to open her closet but Yuki quickly said something.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!!! GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!!" Yuki started to throw things at Sasuke; weapons, shoes, anything she could find. Sasuke quickly ran out of the room and into his.

Yuki inhaled. "That was close"

A ninja with long black hair in a ponytail walked out of her closet. He wore an Akatsuki cloke (sp?) and walked up to Yuki.

"What do you want now?" 

"Hurry up! Were getting impatient" The figure spoke.

"These things take time…don't rush me…the festival…that's when…happy…"

"For your sake it better"

Then in almost an instant he was gone. Yuki gave a sigh of relief and mumbled "nii-san what am I gonna do with you?"

Next morning when Sasuke woke up he smelled…pancakes? He walked into the kitchen to see a plate of pancakes, toast, and eggs on the table as he sat down to eat he noticed

A little note on the table which read.

Dear nii-chan,

Sasuke smiled at this that was the first time he heard or read her call him nii-chan usually it was just plain Sasuke. He read on.

**Dear nii-chan,**

**Don't worry about me. See you later.**

** Yuki**

"I wonder where she went"

Thoru: Are you sure you wanna do this Yuki, because you can just back out any time

Yuki: Why would I do that? Nii-san wouldn't like that.

Thoru: It has nothing to do with your "Nii-san" It's about you. Yuki I'm worried about you.

Yuki: The you're worried for nothing

Thoru: Yeah but it seems like he really is taking a liking to you.

Yuki: I know that's the whole idea

Thoru: Yeah but still when he finds out he'll be pissed he may even hate you is that what you want

Yuki: If it comes to that…

Thoru: Yeah but-

Yuki: STOP TELLING ME WHAT DO WHAT ARE YOU MY MOTHER!

smack

Yuki stood there with a slap mark on her face and Thoru infuriated.

Thoru: Baka!

Then she walked off.

Not to long after Naruto ran into Yuki.

Naruto: oi! Yuki!

Yuki: hm…?

Naruto: Hey! Woah! Why do you have a slap mark on your face? Are you ok?

Naruto leaned in and touched her face delicately slowly tracing his fingers on the hand mark. Yuki blushed and backed away.

"I'm fine"

Naruto came closer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Yuki backed away again.

"What happened?" Naruto came closer again.

"Nothing" Yuki backed away again.

"Are you sure?" Naruto followed.

"JUST FORGET I-" Just then Yuki tripped over a broom and fell on the ground scraping her arm as she landed.

Naruto: YUKI!!

Yuki: Ow!

Naruto: You ok?

Yuki: I'm fine ;

Naruto: Your arm! It's bleeding!

Yuki: really? Oh what do you know it is! laughs

Naruto: Gomen (sorry) Yuki!

Yuki: oh it's ok!

Naruto: here

Naruto grabbed her arm and took a bandage out of his back pouch.

"I'm fine" Yuki attempted to pull her arm away but Naruto had a firm grip.

"lemmie go!" Yuki then pulled her arm so hard that Naruto fell on top of Yuki.

Naruto blushed. "Yuki matae (wait)!"

Yuki: PERVERT!!!!

slap

Now Naruto had a slap mark on his face. Later when Thoru ran into him she laughed and said "Wow you are a pervert!" Naruto just fell anime style and mumbled.

"Hi to you to Thoru-kun"

"So what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so wait that reminds me I need to find Yuki!"

"What? Why? Didn't you get enough before-?"

Before Thoru could finish Naruto was gone.

"Fine, be that way I have stuff to do any way…now where's Gaara-kun?"

It was starting to get late Naruto was almost sure Yuki had gone home. He sighed and started to make his way back home but then he heard someone call him in the distance.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"YUKI! What are you doing here-"

"Do you wanna go to the festival with me?"

"WAIT! WHAT!"

**_Yeah that's all I got for now wait till next chapter when things get really sick and twisted. Not only Yuki goes to the festival what is this Gaara has a date to???? And Neji has a date too??? And what does Yuki have up her sleeve? What does Itachi have to do with anything? And the Akatsuki??? Woah all this in the next chapter! The only thing stopping me is …. My lack of will to write and ideas for future chapters plz tell me no flames plz R&R and comment nicely….yeah im hungry must eat food….NINJA!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12: the day of the festival

Chapter 12 the day of the festival

**_BTW I totally forgot to mention that Naruto is 17 years old and Yuki is 16 … just thought I'd tell u guys I forgot to say this in the first chapter so umm yeah… just keep reading…_**

"Do you wanna go to the festival with me?"

"WAIT! WHAT!"

"I said do–u-want-to-go-to-the-festival-with-me?"

"Are u kidding me?"

"What fine ill find some one else"

"No! I didn't mean that way- I mean…ok…"

"Ok what"

"Ok I would love to go with you"

"Yay! Well, see you at the festival"

Yuki then turned around and started running home about five minutes Naruto just stood there confused and when Yuki was outta sight Naruto started jumping for joy.

"SHE ASKED ME TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL WITH HER!!! SHE ASKED ME!!! SHE ASKED ME!!!ME!!!"

The next day Naruto was walking down the streets with a huge grin on his face.

"What's with the grin Naruto?" Asked Kiba

"Yuki asked me to the festival!!"

"Really?? I thought she'd go with me because she's my girlfriend and all"

"WHAT!!!!WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!!HOW LONG!!!!"

"umm like a few weeks now…"

Naruto started to sulk in a corner all depressed and gloomy.

"Ha ha ha!! You must really like her a lot I'm joking!"

"Really???"

"Yeah she only likes me for my body well I gotta go see Hinata ill see you later, bye"

Kiba then walked away. When Kiba was gone a person more sinister came up.

"So… what's with all this talk of you going to the festival with my sister?'

"Sa-sa-sasuke!! Hey man what are you doing? How have you been-"

"Cut the crap Naruto what the hell is going on"

"Umm yeah do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that make you feel better?"

"What do u think?"

"a white lie?"

"No you baka!!!"

"Well um… yeah we are … please don't kill me!!!!"

"If anything happens to her you're as good as dead!!!!"

"Dude it's a festival not a date!!!"

Sasuke just gave him an evil looked and then he walked away. Naruto gave a sigh of

relief when Sasuke was out of sight.

"Whew that was intense."

(At Sasuke's house)

"(rummage rummage) Ah here it is ha ha ha… I hope he doesn't mind me browning this for a bit. HA! he wouldn't know what hit him."

"YUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!"

"IM NOT IN YOUR ROOM!!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!! GET OUT!!!"

"NO!"

"YES LEAVE!!!"

"FINE EMO BUTT IM LEAVING!!!"

"FINE BY ME!!! AND IM NOT EMO!!!!"

"What ever chicken butt"

"GAH!!!!"

Yuki the left Sasuke's room his stuff every where. His room was messed up good if he didn't know better he would say it was her room.

"Who does she think she is coming in and messing up my room and calling me names? I'm her big brother after all!"

After a while Sasuke left the house. When he did Yuki came out wearing Sasuke's clothes. She made her self look exactly like him chicken butt and all.

"Gah! how can he keep his hair naturally this way!!! Ok I must calm down must find my inner Sasuke … I HATE LIFE, I HATE MY BROTHER,MY SISTER IS ANNOYING, I AM EMO… ok I got it now to find Sakura-chan"

(For now Yuki is dressed up like Yuki so in this little bit till I say so Yuki is Sasuke so when I say Sasuke blah blah I men Yuki dressed up as Sasuke if u can understand what I'm trying to say)

Sasuke walk down the road till he (she) saw Sakura helping Ino with some flower arrangements.

"Sakura can you come over here for 1 minute?"

"Really Sasuke!! Ok"

Sakura quickly came to Sasuke's side.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"well…umm… do you want to go the festival with me?"

"OMG really???"

"Uh… yeah well do you?"

"I would love to!!" squealed Sakura

"uhh.. Ok then see you there…"

"Sasuke is something wrong?"

"no, why?"

"your acting weird."

" oh umm… I think I'm getting sick (shifty eyes)"

"ok do you want to go to the hospital for a check up?"

"no I'm fine I just need some sleep that all bye!"

The he (she) was gone as soon as she came.

"Hey Ino I have something to tell you!!!"

(Ok now everything is back to normal)

Sasuke sat at the Kitchen table drinking some juice as Yuki came in he looked at her weirdly as she came in with his clothes in her hands.

"umm… my…clothes what the hell?"

"oh umm… some crazy fan girls came in and stole them I just went to get it back."

"oh ok… how was your day anything new?"

"umm.. my day was good oh and before I forget your going to the festival with Sakura-Chan"

"What!!!!"

"yeah…"

"WTF WHEN WAS THIS DECIDED???"

"umm like 5 minutes ago?"

"what the hell you shouldn't do things like that!!"

"Yo! Buddy your 17 and single that's pretty sad if you're not careful you might end up dying alone and become one of those creepy people who live by themselves, hate kids and own like 50 million cats"

"Gah! What have you done where is she I have to straighten things out-"

"your going with her if you like it or not or else ill hate you for life"

"Yuki you can't hate someone for live!"

"Try me!"

"… Gah fine… I'll do it"

"yay! I love you Sasuke!"

"(Groans)"

Finally after weeks of preparing it was the night of the festival. All the streets of Konoha we brightly lit by the multicolored lights. Banners were everywhere and wonderful smelling flowers were scattered everywhere. The beauty matched the hard work everyone put into it. Yuki and Sasuke came into the crowd. Yuki wore a navy blue and white kimono. Sasuke wore a Navy blue and black kimono. Both of the kimonos's had the Uchiha fan on the back. Yuki had her hair down and it went down to her shoulders. Naruto came up to Yuki wearing a Blue and orange kimono so like him. On the back of his kimono he had his swirl like logo. He gave Sasuke a reassuring look and took then Yuki away for a night of fun. Sasuke waited for his date. About 10 minutes of waiting Sakura came in a Pink and silver kimono. It brought out her emerald eyes. Sasuke smirked and too went on his way with Sakura.

As Naruto and Yuki went on there way they ran into Thoru and Kimico.

"Thoru! Kimico! Hey you guys! Excited for tonight? Wait if you're here does that mean you guys got dates?"

Kimico: yeah but I was forced to go with Neji

Thoru: and I'm going with Gaara

(Awkward pause)

Kimico and Yuki: WHAT!!!!

Thoru: umm…yeah

Kimico and Yuki: since when?? how??

Yuki: Gah!!! This could become troublesome...Ano…Naruto could you give us a few minutes alone?

Naruto: uhh ok sure just don't take too long.

Yuki and the 2 walked off just far enough to be far enough that Naruto couldn't hear them. He was soon accompanied by Gaara and Neji.

Yuki: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!!! THAT COULD RUIN EVERYTHING!!

Thoru: WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO GET ALL SNIPPY WITH IT!!!

Kimico grabbed Yuki and Thoru by the cheek and pinched them really hard.

Kimico: If you two are going to act like children then ill have to treat you like children. Both of you stop fighting right now. What's done is done there is no harm into what Thoru did but there is no harm in being safe. Thoru just be careful.

Thoru got out of Kimico's evil grasp.

Thoru: I got it (rubs cheek)

Yuki just pushed her self away after she rubbed her check.

Yuki: Ow that hurt! Was that really necessary?

Kimico: …

Thoru: (sigh) Yuki do you still want to go through with this? I mean it's still not to late-

Yuki: are you trying to make me abandon my assignment?

Thoru: no but-

Yuki: forget you! I need to get back to Naruto get ready ill see you guys later

Then Yuki walked back to Naruto and acted as if nothing ever happened. When she was out of sight Thoru had to break the silence.

Thoru: the nerve of that girl!

Kimico: if she doesn't realize her feelings soon this mission could end up troublesome.

They just shrugged it off and went with there own dates and continued there night of fun.

Everything seemed perfect to Naruto the weather was nice and he got to spend time with the girl he really liked. After a while he noticed she was constantly checking the time, he asked her if anything was wrong. She just shock her head and said "no, I'm sorry I just wanted to know what time it was you do know it is getting late." But still something didn't seem right. When she smiled it didn't seem as or even at all as heart warming as it usually was. When she smiled it seemed…sad… or empty. Naruto couldn't understand why but soon his train of thought was suddenly lost.

"Naruto! Earth to Naruto are you there?"

"eh?"

He broke out of his recent pondering and saw Yuki only centimeters away from his face.

"Oi Naruto u ok?"

" yeah (blush) i-i-I'm fine!"

"you don't look fine…"

"no no no I am"

"You look a little red… are you getting a fervor?"

"NO!!!!(turning extremely red)"

"good!"

"eh?"

"there's something I want to show you!"

"where?"

"follow me!"

Yuki grabbed Naruto hand and lead him through a crowd of people. Eventually she led him pretty far away from the festival. She led him to a remotely clear area in the middle there was nothing but grass but around it there was trees everywhere clocked in the darkness. Naruto looked around then looked at Yuki who was now crying.

"Yuki what's wrong?"

"(sob sob)"

"Yuki? What wrong?"

"sorry Naruto…"

"what?"

Then Next thing he knew it everything went black. He heard voices and outlines of dark figures. He felt someone pick him up and felt what felt like tear on his face. A small whisper came out I'm Sorry Naruto. The everything went black with no sound or anything at all.

Wait till next chapter what exactly is going on? What did Yuki do? And for what reason? Is this the end for Naruto? And finally the Akatsuki come in lmao enjoy!!!


	13. Chapter 13: please Forgive me

Please forgive me chapter 13

It was dark and cold. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. His head hurt, he rubbed it. "Where am I?" he wondered. He looked around some more which he believed he was in a cell. "Damn it! Why won't my body move?" he struggled only to lie on the cold damp rocky floor in defeat. Now not only he could no longer move freely now he exhausted himself to the point of passing out. "Damn it!" then in no time he once again passed out. This time he awoke from the sounds of clinking metal he looked up to see a blurry figure cursing under his or her breath. In the figures hands appeared to be what looked like keys. "Who are you?" he wondered as the figure approached him he look at its face only to see Yuki's face. "Yuki!-" She quickly put her hand on his mouth to stop him from making any further noises. "Shhhh! be quiet" She removed her hand from his mouth and Naruto blushed from the closeness, Yuki took out a small piece of paper from her pocket and placed it on top of Naruto. A light briefly shone and then Naruto was once again able to move.

"What was that?" he asked

"It was a seal that restrained your movements I just took it off come on! We have no time to lose!" She replied. She helped Naruto up and they started to run down the dark hall.

Naruto: "where am I?"

Yuki: Akatsuki base!

Naruto: what am I doing here?

Yuki: long story we can talk later!

Naruto looked at the girl who was leading him down all the halls until he noticed what she was wearing.

Naruto: that cloak!

Yuki stopped running and just stood there in the middle of the hall and looked back at Naruto.

Naruto: That's an Akatsuki cloak! Yuki… don't tell me you're in …

Yuki: …yeah…

Naruto: then why are you helping me?

(Flashback)

When Yuki knocked him out for some odd reason she started crying she felt bad and couldn't help but apologize. "Why the hell am I crying? why am I apologizing? Woah man I got too into character jeez this was my mission after all!"

A man came out of the darkness. "Talking to yourself again, Yuki?"

Yuki spun around only to see it was just Deidara. "Oh it's just you, what are you doing here?"

"Itachi sent he here to help you carry him"

"Hmmm… Itachi Nii-san…. Very well pick him up and we will start making our way, Kimico sensei, and Thoru-kun should meet us at the half way point soon"

"Oh wait Yuki!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Here" Deidara handed Yuki her Akatsuki cloak.

"Thanks."

Deidara went to pick up the boy he took a quick glance at Yuki. "Are you depressed?"

"NO!"

"Are you angry?"

"NO!"

"Oh I get it you P.M.S-"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!!!!"

"yup defiantly that" Deidara smiled with a grin.

Yuki just gave him some warning glares and they proceeded to continue on. Yuki started to lead the way. It has been hours since they knocked Naruto out, the plan was going through with no casualties at all. When Yuki, Deidara, Kimico, and Thoru entered the Akatsuki base Itachi approached his younger sister. Yuki stood tall "mission accomplished!" she exclaimed. Itachi raised his hand and hit her across the face. Yuki fell to the ground on the impact. Kimico yelled at Itachi "what the hell is that for!!! She didn't do anything wrong she did exactly what you said!!! How can you raise a hand on your sister-!!"

"Enough!!! Don't you tell me what I can and can't do to my sister I'll do as I please!!! As if I would call this girl my SISTER"

Yuki got up. "It's ok Kimico… I'm alright I…I guess I deserve that…"

Thoru stood in front of Yuki in protest. "You don't deserve anything like that you-" She pointed an apposing finger at Itachi "Why the hell did you do something like that!! You're a total jerk!!!"

Itachi just looked at her and walked away. "Yeah that's right! Run away you coward!!!"

Deidara helped Yuki up from the dirty floor. Not to long after James came in (lol I bet u weren't expecting to see him anymore) "Yuki are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine, it was nothing!"

"Jez Yuki" James sighed "you know it isn't bad to ask people for help especially me… I mean you should be more girl like – I mean…. I wouldn't mind helping you because…i…i…I-"

Yuki looked at him and grinned. "I'll keep that in mind! Well if you will excuse me." She signaled Deidara to follow her as he picked up Naruto and walked away. James, Thoru, and Kimico were the only ones left in the room. Thoru looked at James and snickered.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"I think you just got R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D!!! REJECTED!" Replied Thoru

James blushed. "No! No I didn't she said that she would keep in mind!" he protested

"No you got rejected!" yelled Thoru running away

"Hey come back here!" yelled James chasing after her.

Kimico looked at the two chasing each other like the idiots they truly were. "I think I'll go drink some tea."

(Back to where Yuki is)

Yuki and Deidara walked down the dark stairway. It was cold and smelled funny or at least that was what Yuki thought. They put Naruto in a cell and locked the door.

"I want to say here for a bit" mumbled Yuki

"Why?"

"I need to think"

"About what?"

"Stuff"

"Ok well don't stay here to long or else Itachi will get suspicious."

Yuki cringed at Itachi's name but shrugged it off.

"Ok"

Deidara left leaving Yuki and Naruto alone. Yuki waited in silence to make sure Deidara was gone.

"Damn it! Why did things have to end this way?" She started crying "I got you into this mess! He…he said they wouldn't hurt you!"

(Flash back with in the flash back lol)

Yuki walked down the halls until she was near a door. Voices emitted through it. Curious she gently pressed her ear to the door.

"So the process is that simple" Itachi spoke.

"Yeah pretty much but the pain (scoffed) is excruciating" Spoke their boss.

"Well a part of you is being forcibly ripped out of you; I highly doubt it wouldn't hurt. But afterwards what do you plan to do with the boy?"

"Who Cares! During the process he boy will most likely die if not we just kill him we have no need for him once when were done!"

Yuki slammed open the door. "YOU SAID YOU WERENT GONNA HURT HIM!!!" yelled Yuki. The boss looked at her and smirked "well Itachi it looks like you didn't teach her enough manners I'll just have to give her a brief lesson" he looked at the girl and raised his hand. Yuki flinched but only to feel his hand on top of her head. She looked at him "don't do that again ok?" he smiled and Yuki nodded. He walked out of the room Itachi followed giving Yuki and evil glare on his way out.

(Flash back within the flash back ends)

"They said they wouldn't hurt you they promised me… I got you into this mess and now I have to get you out!" Yuki blushed. "Because…I-"

(Flash back ends)

Naruto looked at Yuki "but that still doesn't explain why you're helping me!"

Yuki stopped and looked at Naruto. "Maybe it's because I like you Naruto"


	14. Chapter 14: Sacrifice

Chapter 14 Sacrifice

Naruto blushed "wha-wha-what did you just say?"

Yuki looked at him casually it was obvious that it didn't bother her at all. "I said I like you now come on I don't have much time left! Let's go before we get caught!"

Naruto under stood and followed Yuki thinking to himself, "she_ like's me… she actually likes me…oh man what do I do now! Do I just tell her or…Gah!!! I'M NOT GOOD AT THESE KINDS OF THINGS!!! Man this is hard... Ah screw it I'll just tell her!"_

As Naruto thought of this the silence seemed like for ever for Yuki. She looked down at the floor taking the silence as a sign of rejection.

"Well just forget everything I just said come on let's go!" Yuki grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him down the hall.

"Umm Yuki…" Naruto mumbled.

Yuki stopped at looked at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No it's not that… it's just that I-" Just then a shadowy figure approached them and spoke.

"And where do you think your going?"

Yuki froze she knew that voice anywhere she took a quivering breath. "…Itachi…" She grabbed Naruto and threw him in the shadows hoping to God that Itachi still hasn't noticed Naruto. She took in a breath and turned around ready to face him. She turned on her heel and spun around only to see her friend Aya standing front of her. Yuki assumed it was Aya using some kind of technique to make her voice sound like Itachi.

Yuki gave a sigh of relief "oh it's just you Aya… OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!!!"

Aya looked at Yuki crossed "is that any way to treat a friend?"

Yuki stuttered she didn't know what to do. Aya was really close with Itachi reasons unknown to her and she was strong if she fought with Aya here it would cause a ruckus loud enough so that everyone would come. Yuki didn't want that but if she did have to fight, she couldn't just take it easy, not with Aya. It would be almost impossible. You see Aya is competitive and if you fight Aya you can't stop till either one is beaten. Yuki pushed Naruto more into the shadowy corner.

Aya noticed this "Oy … what's that?"

"N-N-N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Oh really?" Aya said suspiciously. Within a blink of an eye Aya was now standing beside Naruto with a kunai to his throat. "Then who do we have here?"

Yuki didn't know what to do now she quickly said what ever came to mind.

"You see I…I was taking him to another cell! Yeah! That's it!" Aya raised one eyebrow

"Oh really now? Then I hope you don't mind me asking Itachi to come down and help you?"

"No! No it's ok I can handle it my-"

Before Yuki could finish the sentence a puff of black smoke appeared Yuki coughed. "Damn it! Naruto!!!!"

When the smoke cleared Aya and Naruto were both gone!

Yuki carelessly ran through the twisted halls. Trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

-To where Aya is-

Naruto scowled at the person who carelessly dragged him though the halls. "What the hell?" He yelled out at Aya. Aya just looked at him. "I don't know why she would waste her time with someone like you!"

"Huh?" Naruto found him looking at Aya in utter confusion.

As Aya dragged him down the halls he noticed to familiar faces. "oh shit it's Kimico and Thoru!" he thought to himself.

Aya waved at them. "Hey! I got him!"

Kimico looked at her holding the boy. "Good now we can-" Both Thoru and Kimico looked at each other and sweat dropped. "Umm Aya where's Yuki?"

"Oh! I ran into her with Naruto on the way here I took him before she could put him somewhere else!" Aya said in triumph. Thoru looked at Aya with an, oops kinda look. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this but we kinda forgot to tell you something…"

Yuki continued to go through the many halls until she found a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up looking at it out of curiosity. She opened it up to see the seal that Thoru always used. The seal was made to blow up or combust if your face once when your done. Yuki remembered this from previous times. She opened it and read.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you that Aya is in on it to. Sorry I forgot to tell you both! Must have slipped my mind, I don't know how but hopefully the plan will continue through. Ok when I see Aya I'll tell Aya! I hope this won't make things too complicated! Well just meet us at the spot and we will continue from there. _

Yuki gave a sigh of relief and disbelief. "Now she tells me" she mumbled under her breath as she turned around only to bump into the last person she wanted to right now.

"I-I-Itachi-san…How are you today?"

"Oh good I see you finally stopped calling me Nii-san… just what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"…suspicious…"

"No I'm not!"

"Then what the hell is that in you hand?"

Yuki looked at the letter in her hand and came up with a great idea. "Oh! This, it's a letter from the boss here it's for you" She handed Itachi the little piece of paper. He brought it close to his face and read.

_Dear-_

Within a few seconds a puff of black smoke appeared and blew up in his face. He closed his eyes and started to cough. Somewhere in the smoke he heard "Bye Itachi I'll see you later!" said Yuki as she ran away. "You little bitch! When I find you, you will be lucky if you will ever move again!" Itachi cursed him self under his breath for falling into such a simple trap and worse. He fell into a trap by her…Yuki. "You disgust me" he said under his breath as he left to wash off the black stuff on his face.

Aya looked at Thoru angrily. "What the hell! That information would have been great like 5 minutes ago!"

"Well sorry must have slipped my mind"

"What the hell!" Aya started to brutally hit Thoru. "Hey! Ow! That hurts!"

Not to long after that the sound of feet could soon be heard. Yuki stood there panting like crazy. "Is Naruto-kun okay?"

Naruto walked up to her and smiled. She looked up at him and his blue eyes and blushed slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"For god's sake don't get your self caught so easily! Good thing it's only Ayame!"

"Wait… Ayame? As in a girl?"

"Yeah what did you think she was… a boy?"

"Umm…"

"Wow you really are stupid! Geez, you have to be more…Gah if it's you then it's hopeless."

Yuki gave a sigh.

"Yuki! Can you stop flirting already! We don't have much time left!"

Yuki blushed. "I wasn't flirting! Oh Damn you're right" She grabbed Naruto's arm and started to drag him again. "We have to hurry and get you out of here! We wasted enough time as it is!"

They continued to run. Kimico in the front, Naruto behind her followed by Ayame and Thoru. Yuki followed behind them all. Unfortunately things didn't go as smoothly as planned. They ran by a hall way only to run into Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and the boss.

"Shit."

They started to run down the twisting halls. They were close to the exit. Light from outside shone from the entrance. But suddenly Yuki stopped.

"Ano…Yuki?" Naruto looked back.

"I'll catch up to you guys later."

"Huh?"

Just then a huge explosion came between her and the group. It backfired and the explosion was much bigger than anticipated and a bolder came towards Yuki. Aya managed to push her out of the way. When the smoke cleared a giant wall of rock stood before them.

"Yuki!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah?" her voice could be heard from behind the rock.

"Are you ok? What about Aya?"

"Yeah I'm ok." Aya answered

"I'll catch up to you later."

"NO! I'm not leaving you behind"

"Naruto! Trust me and go ahead."

"NO!"

"Naruto just do it!"

"But…"

"I promise. I'll meet up with you later. Now go, if you get caught everything we've worked up till now will be ruined."

Thoru placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Naruto… let her be. She's never broken a promise before."

"Ok..."

"See you later Naruto!" Kimico grabbed Naruto and ran out side trying to gain the time they lost.

Thoru walked up to the wall of rocks. "For his sake, don't do anything stupid. You better not do what I think you will."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Thoru gritted her teeth and turned around to follow Naruto. On the other side on the wall stood Yuki and Ayame.

"Come on lets-" Before Yuki could say anything else a chain appeared and a metal collar came around her neck. Her eyes followed the links of the chain until it ended into the hands of…

"…Ayame…"

"I'm sorry Yuki but unlike you I will not betray our leader!" Chain cuffs soon appeared around Yuki's wrists. "Or should I say… Saya Aurion!" Saya smiled. As the other members of Akatsuki came. "You caught me!"

The leader stood in front of Saya, and shook his head in dissatisfaction "Bad move Saya"

Soon after her hair turned from long and black to purple hair about down till her shoulders, and her crimson eyes had turned into a dark blue colour. A single silver earring was on the cartilage of her ear. Around her neck she wore a little silver bell which was held by a black chocker.

Saya grinned as the other members gathered and shook their heads. They lead her to a cell. In fact they opened it and she just walked inside and sat down.

"I'll deal with you later." The leader said with the slight twinge of annoyance in his voice. "But for now… Zetsu! How far have they've gotten?"

"About 25 kilometers, with the help of Thoru and Kimico, It looks like Saya bought them more than enough time."

The leader stood there thinking.

"Deidara, Hidan, and Zetsu, I want all of you to go get that kid back you understand!"

"Hai!" All of them soon disappeared. Saya's lip quivered, she was worried about Naruto. Eventually the boss left Itachi and Aya alone with her.

"I can't wait till I get my hands on you. I swear to God I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Smirked Saya

Itachi looked at her. "If I was in your position I wouldn't be talking like that right now." He swiftly made a small cut on the side of her cheek. She didn't flinch. "You do realize it's only an amount of time before I escape here?" she mockingly said wiping the blood from the fresh cut. "Then go a head!" snapped Ayame at this point very annoyed. "I would but I'm having so much fun!" Saya started to remove the chains but the collar on her neck wouldn't come off. "Hey! What the-"

"Having fun?" Ayame stood there with a satisfied smirk. Itachi at this point left Ayame alone with her.

"What the hell did you do?!" Saya tried to pull it off even harder.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you! The collar is now connected to your charka system and your spine. Also it cuts off you charka so your pretty much useless. But please do try and pull it out. You will only lead yourself to your own death. Only I can take it off."

Saya gritted her teeth. She knew she was right. Most of her techniques Saya used had to use charka… except for one but that was only a last resort. She sucked at fighting skills compared to the others. Soon after Itachi came back.

"The boss wants to talk to you Saya." Itachi unlocked the cage and forcibly dragged her down the hallway into the boss' room. He just threw her inside and closed the door. Saya fell to her knees colliding with the floor. She immediately stood up and faced her boss.

"Saya… you've made a big problem for me. You have made things more difficult than they should be. You have so much potential. I will give you one more chance, if you are to refuse-"

"I do."

"Then there is no other choice"

-Back to where Naruto is-

After the wall of rocks came down. Kimico, Thoru and Naruto went on their way back to Konoha. With the help of Kimico and Thoru it didn't take to long. They immediately went to the Hokage tower. Where Kimico and Thoru told them everything.

"And how do we know you aren't setting up a trap?" asked Tsunade.

"We brought the boy back safety. That should be proof enough."

"And where is the other one? Yuki? If that is even her real name."

"Saya-chan is currently at Akatsuki base, she… stayed behind. I wonder why?"

"Well thank you for bringing Naruto back"

"No problem, it was Saya's last wish."

"Huh?" Naruto stood there wondering what they were talking about.

Kimico looked at the boy through her mask. "Are you really this stupid? I can't believe she's doing this for an idiot like you! If you haven't figured it out then you're not worth her time!"

Naruto stood there in shock. "I don't get it…"

Thoru walked up to the boy. "What she plans to do… Is much more than you think she will."

A/N: remember the more reviews the faster I type lol no flames please enjoy!!!1


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome Back

Chapter 15

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long with exams and everything but I shall reward your patience with a very long chapter nn enjoy

Disclaimer: Gah I don't own Naruto… I'm so tired of saying this over and over again… seriously.

Thoru: what's gotten into you?

Me: I have a tummy ache and I think I'm getting a cold. (I really mean it) . 

Aya: aw poor you

Tobi: Tobi feels sorry for Author.

Me: aw thanks Tobi –hugs-

Aya: GET AWAY FROM MY TOBI!!

EVERYONE: -STARES-

Aya: -shifty eyes- NINJA!!!

Authors: Hey that's my line!! –Starts to beat Aya with a stick-

Tobi: Back to the story

Aya looked around the room and then at Tobi to started to walk towards her.

"Hey Tobi"

"HI!!"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Ok…"

"Well Deidara kinda destroyed me room so… I was wondering…do you know if there are any extra rooms?"

"Tobi doesn't know but if Aya wants to Aya can stay with Tobi ."

"Oh um… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

A/N: The only people who know that Ayame is a girl are currently Thoru, Yuki, Kimico, and Naruto. You will find out why later. I just wanted to make that clear.

Aya looked at Tobi. "Trust me-"

"Ok then it's settled"

"Eh?"

"Aya-kun is going to stay with Tobi! Yay!"

Aya looked at the floor then she slapped herself in the head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Meanwhile…

Itachi looked around the halls furiously. "Damn she got away! If I don't find her soon I'm fucking screwed!"

"You sure are." Itachi looked beside himself only to see. "Yuki?" He quickly tripped her.

"Why the hell did you come back?"

"To piss you off!" she said this all with a huge grin on her face.

Itachi raised his hand and hit her. "Bitch"

Saya looked at him "Man whore!"

Itachi looked at her strangely. "How am I a man whore?"

"You wear fucking nail polish and you look like a girl, need I say more?"

Itachi, annoyed to the extreme at this point. He quickly grabbed her neck and started to strangle her. "You know, maybe I'll "accidentally" let Naruto know you're here...he comes, and oops! He gets into an accident."

Saya managed to pull him off. She rubbed the now red mark on her neck. "You wouldn't"

"Try me."

"Leave him out of this!"

"No."

"OMG LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

"You seriously think I'm going to fall for that?"

"I'M NOT KIDDING!"

Itachi grabbed her arm and then looked behind himself only to see the dark emptiness of the hall. He looked back at Saya.

"I tried."

"Baka!" He quickly twisted her arm on her back and slammed her into the wall.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that!" He pushed her down the hall. As she stumbled forward. She looked behind herself. As she did so Itachi punched her in the face sending her flying forward to the ground. Saya lifted herself with the support of her arms. But Itachi quickly stepped on her back making her fall again on the floor.

"What the hell am I? A fucking doormat?"

"And if you are?"

"Get off of me!"

Itachi leaned forward on her making more weight on her back. "No."

"Ita-bun that hurts. You're crushing me! You're too heavy!"

"Ita-bun?" A vein throbbed in his head. "STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" He took out a kunai and almost hit her head.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT ALMOST HIT ME!"

"It was supposed to."

"Ita-bun that was mean, I'm leaving."

"Moron." He started to stomp on Saya.

"Ow. I'm going to have bruises for sure."

"Hopefully you'll be dead before you bruise."

"That wasn't nice"

"You're the poorest excuse for a ninja I have ever seen and you're in love with a total idiot!"

"I'm not in love!"

"Yeah sure, that's why you're screaming."

"I'M SCREAMING CAUSE YOU'RE FAT BODY IS MAKING IT HARD FOR ME TO BREATHE!!!"

Itachi started to step on her harder anticipating to breaking her ribs in the process.

"Gah!! Itachi get off!!" Saya shouted. Itachi only stepped on her harder.

"Does it hurt yet?"

"I said get off not step harder!!!"

"Why the hell you I listen to you?!" He pushed his foot even harder.

"I SAID GET OFF!!!!" Saya managed to roll away making his foot slip off her and onto the ground. She lifted herself off the ground and breathed heavily. She stood up and started to run away. Now realizing that her "Ita-pun" wasn't in the mood to play with her.

"Damn it!" Itachi started to chase after her.

-to where Aya and Tobi are-

Tobi started to change in front of her. Aya blushed and looked away. "Tobi wants to know why Aya isn't changing."

"Umm…"

Tobi stared at her for a while. "Tobi thinks you're a girl."

"What?" Aya looked at him.

"You're doing that thing that Saya-chan did?"

"What did she do?"

"Tobi remembers because last time Tobi and Saya went on a mission. Tobi stared to get changed and then Tobi waited for Saya to change. But she blushed and kicked Tobi out. Saya didn't let Tobi back until she was done. Tobi remembers well"

Ayame looked at the ground. "I guess I can't hide it from you."

Tobi smiled. "Tobi will keep it a secret."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Aya looked at Tobi and blushed. "Okay...well...I guess I'll go change now. Uh, where can I change?"

Tobi looked at her. "Well Tobi thinks you can change in the bathroom"

"Okay. Good idea." Aya walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Eventually Ayame came out in a set of Akatsuki Pajamas and bunny slippers. "Tobi…"

"Yeah"

"You won't... Tell anyone about this?"

"Tobi won't tell! Tobi promises."

"Really? Thanks Tobi… umm Tobi?"

"Yes"

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Tobi don't know."

"Hopefully Saya didn't come back and cut the power."

"Tobi thinks Saya can be dumb but not that dumb."

Ayame shrugged as she headed towards the bed. "Whatever I just want to go to bed…where's my teddy bear?"

"You're what?"

"I can't sleep with out it!"

"Well Tobi hasn't seen it… maybe Saya might know?"

"SAYA TOOK MY TEDDY!!!" her lip started to quiver.

"That's not what Tobi said… but Tobi doesn't know for sure but Tobi thinks it's possible."

"Waa!!! How could she have taken him?"

Tobi leaned and hugged the somewhat crying girl. "I'm sorry but Tobi doesn't know."

Ayame blushed and hugged him back. "b-but I can't sleep with out my Negi-myuu"

"Who?"

"My teddy. T.T"

"Tobi can be like Neji-myuu! Tobi is small, cute, and lovable!"

Ayame blushed harder. "Thanks Tobi…"

"No problem."

"Well I guess I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Yay"

Meanwhile somewhere in the halls…

Itachi: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?

Saya continued to run; her breath was getting shorter as short pains came from her ribs. She was pretty sure Itachi broke something. She started to feel light headed and staggered. Itachi fond this as an opening and lunged at her. Tackling her to the ground making her fall to the ground.

"Gotcha!" He pinned her to the ground.

"That hurts! I think you broke something!"

"Then let me break something else."

Saya's eyes flew right open as he grabbed her arm and started to bend it. Saya screamed in pain but stopped and gritted her teeth.

"This is what you get you little traitor."

Itachi started to bend it more.

"GAH!!! STOP IT!!!" hissed Saya through gritted teeth.

Itachi gave a satisfied smirk as he continued to bend it till a cracking sound could be heard. Saya suddenly stopped yelling and passed out. Normally she would be able to handle these kinda things. But lately after what the leader did to her it was hard for her to do anything. The leader sealed up most of her charka about 95 of it. She used most of her chakra to make the pain to a tolerable level. But with most of it sealed away she pretty much as fearful as a kitten. Itachi picked her up and swung her over his shoulders.

"She did pretty good getting this far" Itachi looked behind himself and looked at the east exit as he turned and disappeared with Saya in the darkness of the halls.

Meanwhile…

Ayame looked up at the ceiling of Tobi's room. "Something's not right… it's too quiet."

Tobi was fast asleep as he snuggled up to her in his sleep. Ayame blushed as she snuggled back. "… Never mind…" as she said falling back to sleep.

Somewhere else…

Saya opened her eyes. "Where am I? Gah! My arm and ribs hurt!"

On the other side of the cold cell bars Itachi was grinning evilly as he watched Saya through the bars. Saya tried to get up but then a huge wave of pain came and she fell back to the floor. She could hardly move. Everything hurt.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Well, I remembered Aya talking to me about how that collar works. So, after I broke your arm, I activated it and now your nerves are damaged. Oh and I broke your ribs..."

Saya's cringed. "It's hard to breathe…"

"Good"

"And I thought I could finish this with out getting hurt. T.T"

"What are you planning now?"

"… Nothing…"

Itachi scoffed as he stood up from where he sat.

"What time is it Ita-pun?"

Itachi just walked off and ignored her.

"ITACHI!!!" Saya hissed in pain. Even yelling hurt. Itachi just looked at her and laughed a little as he walked out and locked the door. Soon after Deidara walked in and sat down in front of Saya's cell. He then started to make clay models. Saya looked awkwardly at Deidara for a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm guarding you Baka! Hmm"

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know."

Deidara ignored her and continued to make his clay models.

"Oh come on please Dei-kun?"

"Don't call me Dei-kun, traitor."

"Ok then, how long are you going to watch me?"

"Far too long if you ask me."

"NO! I mean in hour wise?"

Deidara once again ignored her.

"Why is everyone ignoring me? How long was I out for? And what is my punishment? And when?"

"In order… 6 hours, death, and tomorrow."

"Tomorrow at what time?"

Deidara looked at the time ignoring her. Soon after he stood up and left.

"Wait Dei-kun? Where are you going?"

As soon as Deidara left Kisame walked in the cell room.

"Kisame… why is everyone switching?"

"Because you fucked everything up."

"Excuse me?" she said mockingly.

"The leader is talking to each and everyone of us separately about something… and we have to take turns watching you."

"Talking to you about what?"

Kisame just ignored her. Agitated far beyond belief Saya stood up and grabbed the bars to her cell. "ABOUT WHAT!" she soon winced in pain and fell back to the ground.

"I can't discuss it with you, traitor."

"Oh give me a break. I'm gonna die tomorrow why don't you tell me anyways?"

"And what if you escape?"

"I fucking have broken ribs, a broken arm, it hurts to breathe, and nerve damage anyways even if I do escape this cell I can't get far now can I?"

"Anything's possible"

The both were there in silence for a while until Kisame broke the silence.

"Pitiful… to think who you once were…and now look at you… your a love struck idiot who's power as been diminished by so much. I almost feel sorry for you. He's made you weak…and because of that I bet you won't be able to accomplish what you even came here for-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE YOU EVEN KNOW ME!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!"

Deidara walked in. "Hey, Kisame, your turn."

Kisame stood up and walked out of the room with a satisfied smirk. Deidara looked at Saya and let out a huge sigh as he walked out of the room leaving her all alone.

xXx

Meanwhile…

Tobi woke up to see Ayame beside him. He blushed slightly. Aya subconsciously snuggled up to Tobi while mumbling his name. He looked at her with sincere eyes. "Aya-chan…"

Aya started to wake up at that moment. "Huh?"

"Uh?" Aya realized what was going on and quickly moved away. "Oh! Y-yeah… good morning!"

Tobi looked at her. "Good morning! Tobi just got word that Saya-chan is caught."

"… That can't be good…"

"Why?"

"She obviously has something planned…. Let's go check it out."

"Ok"

Aya went inside the washroom to get changed. A few seconds later Deidara walked inside the room.

"Hey… was someone just in here?"

"No why?"

"Because I thought I heard a girl's voice…"

"Tobi thinks it might have been Saya-chan yelling by the way how is she?"

"Still yelling. You have to go see the leader, he's briefing us about our newest plan… by the way where's Aya?"

"Tobi thinks he went for a walk… new plan?"

"Yeah, you have to go see him. We can't talk about it because Saya might over here or whatever. Get up, um, get up and go…get Aya"

Deidara soon left the room and Aya walked in slowly. Making sure Deidara was gone. Tobi looked at Aya and smiled. "Tobi found Aya!"

She put on her mask. "Well, we'd better go if the leader wants us." She grabbed her Akatsuki cloak and walked out the room. Tobi (now dressed) followed behind her.

Soon they were at the office where their boss was. "Aya, Tobi, Come in."

"Tobi says hi! Tobi wants to know why you need to talk to us. What new plan? Why do we want Saya not to know?"

Aya walked inside the dimly lit room. "Good morning sir!" She bowed his head deeply. The leader looked at Aya and Tobi. "Hello Tobi and good morning Aya. Well, you two are no doubt familiar with the Village Hidden in the Clouds? Well, about two years ago, we went there to burn and steal and kidnap...we encountered a girl there with astonishing jutsu. She hurt a lot of us and we were trying to capture her...but she ran away. That's where we recruited Aya."

Aya started to shake nervously. Tobi noticed this in almost an instant. Aya soon started to stare at the floor. The leader looked at Aya "You remember that, right Aya, Tobi."

Aya Slightly nodded.

"Tobi remembers… but what does this have to do with Saya-chan?"

"Well, were going back there to see if we can find that girl, and Saya was the one that wanted to capture her, even though she hadn't seen her..."

Aya soon started to turn pale under her mask, as she started to shake again.

"Wait! Tobi thinks he understands…so we don't tell Saya cause Saya might… Tobi still quite get it."

The leader took in a deep breath. "Tobi, we aren't going to tell Saya because if she finds this girl first, HER side will be more powerful then ours!"

"Oh, Tobi gets it now!"

"Good so Aya-" The leader look over At Aya who was leaning on the wall and shaking. "Aya, are you feeling ok?"

"I…I have to go, Good bye sir." Aya bowed again and left the room.

"Thanks for filling us in. Tobi will see you later. Bye sir!" Tobi soon followed Ayame.

Ayame ran down the hall and into Tobi's bed room. She didn't notice that Tobi was already inside when she closed the door. "Tobi wants to know what's wrong."

Her heart nearly stopped. She turned around to see Tobi standing in front of her. She gave a deep sigh. "That girl… you know the one from the cloud village?"

"Tobi remembers..."

"That girl…" She took off her mask that hid her face. "… Is me."

They both stood there in silence for a while. Soon Tobi broke the quietness in the room.

"You're kidding me?"

"No, why?"

"Tobi finds it hard to believe that's all."

"Well… I have a feeling they won't like that I've been hiding from them this whole time." She reached for her mask but stopped. "You won't tell then, will you?"

"No."

Ayame put back her mask and gave Tobi a sweet smile. "Thanks, Tobi… it means a lot to me… anyway, it's my turn to guard Saya, so, see you later."

Ayame started to walk out of the room. Tobi looked at Ayame as she left the room and closed the door. "Bye, Bye… Aya-chan"

Eventually at the cell room Saya was there on the floor looking at the ceiling. Ayame entered the room. "Have a good sleep?"

Saya gave a slight smirk. "I don't know, did you?"

Aya blushed at her remark. "Uh, it was ok…"

"You slept with Tobi didn't you?"

"NANI (What)! NO!"

"…Sure you didn't"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at Saya until she noticed her arm. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Itachi freaking broke it!"

Aya fell to the floor and started to laugh at Saya.

"It's not funny! The leader sealed away most of my charka so it really hurts."

"Don't forget the collar!" Added Ayame.

"It isn't funny! I feel like a pet with this thing on."

"Well, you're lucky I haven't used it yet."

"Too late for that, Itachi already did."

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know he said you told him how it worked or something like that."

"…what did he do with it?"

"Nerve damage."

"ohh…" Aya started to snicker.

"It really hurts…" Saya looked at Ayame seriously. "By my guess everyone in Akatsuki are looking for you Ayame."

"shhhh!" Ayame went to go close the door.

"What? So I'm right?"

"NO, but they'll get the wrong idea! I don't want them chasing after me just because you're a lunatic."

"Don't play dumb with me, I've known for quite a while."

"How the hell did you find out? I didn't tell anybody!"

"yeah but the first time we met and when we recruited you I kinda figured it out...I'm not that stupid unlike the others wow you've been right under their noses the whole time... i wonder what they'll say when they find out."

"So you're going to tell them huh? And what exactly will that give you? They'll kill you anyway, stupid."

"Well, yeah, good point, weather I die or not it still doesn't change one fact."

"Besides, I don't really care if I die or not."

Saya looked at her shocked. "…why not?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

Saya helped herself to lean on a wall and shrugged to the best of her ability.

"Not one person cares if I die, or needs or wants me alive. I say, to hell with it. Theres no point in living if there's nobody to live for."

"… Tobi-kun wouldn't like to hear that from you."

"And how would you know?" Ayame said at Saya Bitterly.

"I've known Tobi-kun way longer than you have. I think he's really took a liking to you."

"Why are you telling me this?! And why should I believe you?!"

"Because were nakama. But fine don't believe me I just hope you find out the truth in" Saya's eyes widened. "What time is it?"

A/N: for all the people who don't know what a nakama is. Well is like a lose friend but it's a really deep bond of friendship. Like a best friend only closer. Just so you know.

"Why do you need to know?" Aya suspiciously looked at Saya.

"I wanna know how much longer till my execution."

"Not very long."

"Yeah, I know that much, but how much longer?"

"Enough time to beg for forgiveness"

Saya's face became undesirably confused. Aya started to laugh again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… just your expression." Ayame stood up and cleared her throat. Soon after Deidara walked inside the room.

"Hey, un, Zetsu's just informed us that Naruto is coming here.

Saya's eyes flew open. "How close is he?"

Deidara just shrugged and walked out of the room.

Saya started to spaz. "WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING!"

Aya sweat dropped. "Well you're not exactly their favorite person after betraying them. Hmm… I wonder what Naruto will say when he finds out you've been lying to him about who you really are!"

Saya's face seemed too saddened a bit. "…It's ok… I think he already knows."

"Hm. He probably didn't understand, the idiot."

"… Can you at least do me a favor…as my last request to you?"

"Depends. Are you going to escape after you ask me?"

"No."

Ayame took in a deep sigh. "Fine, what is it?"

"Get out of here with Tobi before my execution and make sure Naruto is no where near here… I need you to stall him, just get away from here, both you and Tobi."

"Before you do, though, there is something I need to do. Come closer." Ayame walked over to the bars of her cell.

"Sure, but why?"

"JUST COME HERE!"

Saya dragged herself to the bars of her cell. "What is it?"

Aya did a few hand signs and the collar fell off. "You took it off… now I'm confused."

"Your execution is in 10 minutes. I'm off to find Naruto. Put the collar on whenever the Akatsuki comes in, don't worry you'd still be able to take it off… and do whatever you have to do."

"Thanks Ayame." Saya smiled at her.

"What are nakama for? I'll see you later, Saya" Ayame started to walk towards the door but suddenly stopped and turned around to face Saya again. "And don't think this is over. I'm going to have a lot of fun chasing you down later on!" Ayame grinned and ran out of the room. Saya leaned on the cell wall and smiled. "…10 minutes…sounds good to me."

Ayame left Akatsuki to look for Naruto.

xXx

Naruto ran through the path Kimico and Thoru took him back to Konoha. "I have to hurry."

Ayame saw Naruto and almost crashed into him. "STOP!"

Naruto looked at Ayame. "Wait you're… that girl from a while ago, the one who pushed Yuki on the other side of the wall."

"WHO SAY'S I'M A GIRL!"

"Yuki told me."

"GADAMIT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Ayame's words were soon followed by a number of curses. Enough to make a nun faint.

"Don't hurt her! ... Where is she?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. Look, you have to stay here okay? Don't come any closer to the base."

"Why not? WAIT SHE'S STILL INSIDE!"

"YES! Listen to me Naruto, you can't get any closer!"

Soon Naruto pushed her aside totally ignoring her warnings and started to head towards the base.

"GODAMIT! NARUTO!" Ayame started to run after the blonde. "IF YOU WON'T STAY PUT I'LL HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

Naruto looked behind him to see Ayame quickly getting closer. "WTF?!" He started to run faster. "I have to help Yuki!"

Annoyed to the point of insanity Ayame was started to get tired of this. "AHHH! This is getting complicated!" Ayame did a few hand signs and a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of Naruto. He stopped just in time. But as soon as he stopped Ayame had tackled him to the ground. Pinning him down.

Ayame had a serious face. "Listen to me! If you don't stay here, I swear to God I will kiss you and tell Saya you kissed me!"

Naruto looked at Ayame confused. "Who's Saya?"

Aya looked at him shocked. "You mean you don't know?" She got off Naruto and started to think. "Oh, Shit"

"Know what?"

"Uhh…" She thought for a moment longer and then sighed. "Saya is Yuki's real name, Naruto."

"Really? … If she's not Yuki Uchiha…then…who is she?"

"She's Saya Aurion and she's not Sasuke's sister."

"…but then… who is she?"

"I don't know exactly. But Itachi hates her. SHIT! I have to go get someone…look Naruto, I'm begging you…PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE stay here!"

Naruto looked disappointed. "ok" Aya jumped up and started to run in the direction of the base again.

xXx

Saya mumbled to herself. "5 minutes left."

Soon after Itachi walked inside her cell room.

xXx

Ayame started to run down the hall looking for Tobi. But Tobi had found her first. "HI Aya!"

"Ah! Tobi!" Ayame had run into Tobi. AS she did so Toni gave her a big hug. "Tobi found Aya! Yay!"

"Tobi, we have to get out of here!"

Tobi looked at her confused.

"Tobi, come on, we can't stay here… Saya is planning something."

"Then shouldn't we tell the boss?"

Ayame stood there quietly as she seemed to be getting depressed.

"Is something wrong Aya?"

"No, it's just that…" She took in another sigh. "I don't want Saya to die."

"Aw Tobi doesn't want that either… ok Tobi will go!"

Aya smiled. "Come on then!" She grabbed Tobi's hand and ran towards the door.

xXx

Itachi looked at Saya. "Ready to die?"

Saya slightly nodded her head.

"Well, that just makes it easier." He went to go unlock the cage. Saya stood up to the best of her ability. Ever since Ayame had taken off the collar, Saya had regained some chakra, so it helped with the pain. Itachi unlocked the door and grabbed her arm forcibly. "Come on, let's go!"

"…ok"

Itachi lead her into the leader's office where the other members of Akatsuki stood. Itachi was the first to speak he entered the office and bowed. "I have the traitor, leader." Somewhere else Ayame and Tobi were running towards Naruto.

Saya smiled. "HI SIR!"

"…hello Saya"

Saya grinned. Itachi looked at her pissed off. "Why the hell are you so happy?"

"Nothing, I just thought If I was going to go I'd go with a smile on my face.

"Right, anyway. How are we going to kill her?"

The leader sighed. "I don't know. Everyone is suggesting painful torture.

Saya still grinning at this point. "Really? That doesn't sound too good."

The leader looked at her and sweat dropped. "I guess it doesn't. Where's Aya? He's the best at torture."

"I think she went out, oh well." Replied Saya. The leader looked at her. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to kill you. Any last words?"

"…boom…"

The leader looked at Saya shocked at what she had said. "Uh oh!"

Outside Ayame, Tobi and Naruto finally met up. "Hey Naruto-"

Soon the entire Akatsuki base blew up and debris and dust flew everywhere.

Ayame looked shocked at the base as she tried to shield herself from flying pieces of debris from the base. Naruto just yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Ayame started at the base which was now on fire as more explosions came off. "Naruto…"

Naruto looked at the base as a pained look came on his face as it darkened. His clenched his hand into a fist. "Don't tell me…"

"Tell you what?" said Ayame still memorized by the flames consuming the base.

"Don't tell me Saya just…"

Ayame moved closer to Naruto. "Naruto…"

"… Did she really…NO! NO! NO! SHE'S OK RIGHT?! SHE'S GOING TO COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT?! SHE GOT OUT IN TIME!? RIGHT?!... RIGHT?!"

Ayame look at her feet. "I don't know"

Tobi stood there still in shock of what his nakama just did. Naruto started to run towards the base. "We have to find her!"

"Naruto! Wait!" Ayame started to run after Naruto and Tobi followed. "WE can risk it! It might fall on us!"

"BUT SAYA'S IN THERE! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER! SHE SADI SHE'D COME BACK! SHE SAID SHE TOLD ME!" Tears started to flow from his eyes but he immediately wiped them away. Aya looked down for a few seconds but the looked up.

"I'll look for her with you."

"…really?"

Aya nodded. "Wait…where's Tobi?"

Tobi stood beside her still in shock. Aya looked at him with concern. "Tobi…are you ok?"

"…I though she was kidding…"

"Well apparently she wasn't."

"Tobi will help."

"So where should we start?" asked Ayame.

Tobi thought for a moment. "Where was Saya-chan supposed to be executed?"

"The leaders office, I think." Replied Ayame.

Naruto stepped in "Then well start there."

"Okay, follow me." Said Ayame leading the way as everyone followed. Ayame walked towards the office door and kicked it down. There was rubble and debris everywhere. Aya walked inside and started to move pieces of rubble, broken wood and burned things.

Naruto looked around the room. He couldn't imagine Saya doing something like this. "…Saya did this?"

Ayame answered him. "I have no idea how, but yeah."

Naruto started to move something around. Tobi started to help out also.

"Tobi thinks he found her!"

Ayame looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"…I'm not sure but it kinda looks like her…wait no it's just a piece of wood."

"Okay then." Ayame shoved a few things away. "Hey! … It's the leader!"

Tobi looked at Aya. "Really, did she get him?"

Aya checked his pulse. "NO, he's alive… we have to hurry to get Saya out…"

"Ok"

Naruto started to move some rubble. Until he found someone, he found Saya. He looked at her. Something felt familiar. He looked at her carefully. She looked like she was sleeping. That when it hit him. Even tough her appearance changed the soft kinda face she had when she was sleeping never changed. "I FOUND HER!" He dug her out of the rubble. She was unconscious. Aya ran over to Naruto. "Yeah that's her alright, Naruto… you have to get her out of here! The leader is waking up!"

Naruto put Saya on his back. "What about you guys?"

Ayame looked at Tobi who smiled at her. She smiled back. "We'll be fine. Just get out! Hurry!"

"OK!" Naruto soon disappeared with Saya. Soon after they left the leader started to wake up.

"unn…"

Aya looked at the leader. "Leader! You're awake!" Aya gave him a hug.

"Get off of me!" He pushed Aya off himself. "WHERE IS SAYA! AYA WHERE IS SAYA!"

"She got away! Naruto took her!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?! AND WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I'm sorry! I tried! But I was knocked off guard because of the base blew up!"

The leader stood up and brushed off the rubble on him. "Let's retreat for now… we will kill her and get that kid."

"Yes, sir!"

In the background Tobi was helping Itachi out if the rubble. He was obviously pissed off as hell.

xXx

It had been a week since then Saya was sleeping soundly in a hospital bed. She started to open her eyes. "Where am I? Am…I dead?"

A voice came from beside her bed. "NO, you're alive, thank God!"

"Naruto?"

He nodded has he took her hand into his. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Define okay." There was a long awkward pause but soon Saya broke the silence. "Baka..."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Nani(what)?"

"BAKA! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME THER!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Never mind… I didn't kill them… the Akatsuki is still alive…damn I thought I could get them in one shot…sorry Naruto-kun"

Naruto ignored her completely. "YOUR CALLIMG ME BAKA!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME BACK AND YOU FUCKING WANTED ME YO LEAVE YOU THERE?!"

Saya sat there both shocked and speechless. "…Naruto…"

He didn't respond.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Well… I'm Saya!-"

"Why did you lie to me?!"

"I had to… it was my mission."

"Sure."

"… I'M TELLING THE TRUTH… what ever believe what you want!" Saya tried to stand up but she started to wobble. Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her to the bed again pinning her down. His face was really close to hers. Saya blushed. He had pinned her down in a really awkward position.

"Stay here, you're too weak to walk." His blue eyes showed so much concern for her. She looked at him and blushed. Her dark blue eyes met up with his. Soon after Thoru and Kimico walked inside the room, they looked at Naruto on top of their friend in the most awkward of positions. Naruto looked at them and then at Saya who smirked. Naruto blushed. "IT'S NOT THAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Sorry for disturbing you to. Well come back later." Laughed Kimico

"Gah! I'm scarred! My eyes! My eyes!" screamed Thoru. Naruto looked down at Saya who had the biggest grin on her face. "How are you going to explain yourself, Mr. Hentai no Baka. (Mr. Stupid pervert)" She started to laugh.

Kimico stopped laughing. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you ok?" added Thoru.

"I'm ok, just a little tired." Naruto smiled weakly and walked outside of the room. Thoru looked at her friend "do you have any idea what it was like while your unconscious?"

"No, what happened?"

Kimico answered her. "Naruto was so distraught"

"Yeah we thought he was going to stay that way forever if you didn't wake up." Added Thoru once again.

"What?" Saya looked at them shocked.

Kimico continued. "The Idiot was really worried about you, Saya"

Tears started to well up in Saya eyes as she started to cry. Thoru sat beside her. "Aw don't cry."

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

Naruto walked inside the room and poked his head through the door. "What the hell is going on?!"

Saya started to yell. "NOTHING!!! GET OUT!!!" she threw a pillow at Naruto. He ducked it. Naruto snapped. "FINE! I can't believe I ever thought you even liked me!!" HE slammed the door and walked away. Saya fell backwards into her bed. Kimico looked at Saya.

"You really are an Idiot."

"huh?"

"HE LOVES YOU BAKA!! YOU PRETTY MUCHED KICKED HIM IN THE FACE!!!"

"I know. I just don't want him to get hurt anymore. The Akatsuki will most likely come back… I already dragged him, you and Thoru into this mess because of me, I just dotn want him to get hurt."

Kimico gave a huge sigh. "Nothing we can do to help you, Saya. You have to figure it out for yourself." Thoru spoke again. "Call us when you know what you are doing." Soon they both walked out of the room. Saya sank into her bed. "…god damn it…what am I supposed to do now…" She stared at the ceiling. "I really am an idiot."

Naruto stood outside her room and smiled. "You really are an Idiot. But at least you're my Idiot"

xXx

The Akatsuki had started to create another new base. The leader had started to beat Aya.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" He struck her sending her to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well there's not much we can do now" He started to step on Aya. "Let's set up our new base here." Ayame was trying desperately not to cry. Luckily Tobi stepped in.

"Sir! Tobi wants to know why are you being so strict to Aya-san?"

The leader looked at him. "He let them get away! Why are you defending him?!"

"Because it's unfair!"

"Than I will give you equivalent punishment as well!"

The leader walked off. Tobi went to Aya and helped her up.

"Tobi... Why did you do that?"

"Because Tobi thought it was unfair."

Ayame blushed. "Well... thanks…"

"Your welcome."

"Are the going to go look for "Ayame" ?"

"Yeah. Just got the word… be careful"

"I will"

xXx

About another 2 weeks had passed and Saya had mostly healed up. She had still been living with Sasuke. Even though he knew she wasn't his sister. In fact he knew from the start. But he just shrugged it off and let her stay at his house. She ran down the streets.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Naruto turned around and looked at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth what do I have to do to prove that I mean it?"

"I don't know… how do I know you won't do it again?"

"Well let's see… I almost got executed and I blew up the Akatsuki base…and that… I really do like you Naruto…" She started to blush.

"…really?"

"YES!! I'M SORRY!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!"

"Saya…" Naruto started to come closer to Saya. She blushed. "wa…what is it?"

"I really like you too" Naruto leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She shyly responded. After the stopped kissing she looked at him and blushed crimson. "…WELL, WELL T-T-THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR…NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS AVOID ME FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE!"

"What!?"

"it's not that I'm not happy that you like me 2 but the Akatsuki will b after me as soon as they find a new base I cant risk it if we are both together in the same place then it like killing 2 birds with 1 stone literally not only would u be captured but I would most likely be killed as well but if we separate... at least you could stand chance because Thoru and Kimico would be here"

Naruto smiled. "You know what? You talk to much."

"Huh?"

"I'm willing to take the risk, Saya."

"But-"

Naruto put a finger on her lips. "shh. No buts."

Saya blushed. "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF BUDDY ACTING ALL MATURE AND ALL THAT!"

"You're cute when you're flustered. Come on, let's go get some ramen!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Of coarse not!" He started to pull her towards the Ramen stand.

"YOU ARE SOO CHANGING THE SUBJECT!! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!"

Naruto just grinned and patted her on the head. "How about we talk about something else?"

She looked at Naruto and scoffed. "WHAT THE HELL AM I? SOME KIND OF PET?!"

"NO, but you're fun to look at when you're angry."

"STOP HARASSING ME!"

"Aw, I'm sorry come on; let's get some ramen… your buying!"

"Why me? Why do I have to buy it?"

"Haha, I'm kidding… I just wanted to see your face." He pulled her inside the Ramen stand.

"You better be if you weren't how am I supposed to tell Ayame that I have a cheap boyfriend."

Naruto blushed at the word boyfriend. But he just shrugged. "I'm sure she'd understand."

Kimico soon came. "Hey guys! Listen, I have some news!"

"What is it?" grinned Saya.

"We have a message from Ayame."

Saya stood up. "What?"

"All it said was":

_To Kimico, Thoru, Saya, and Naruto! I bet you won't find us._

_-Ayame_

Saya smirked. "… so It's a game is it? WELL I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE!!! Wait… how she know I was…"

Kimico answered. "Wait there's some more on the back…"

…_oh and before I forget._

_p.s._

_I know more than you think._

"That's so creepy! She's using what I said against me!"

Naruto added himself to the conversation. "Well, I wonder if we can trace this thing. Can we Kimico-san."

"Nope."

Saya was now really confused. "Then how did you find it?"

"I found it on your bed, Saya."

"What!"

"Yeah, after you left… I think she used some kind of jutsu on it. I don't know."

"Gah! That's so like her. Well I'm glad to hear that she's ok."

Naruto: So where do you think they're headed?

Saya looked down at the ground. "…I have an Idea…"

Naruto looked at her. "Good! Let's ignore it!"

"What?"

"Can't we just spend some time together?"

Saya blushed at this comment but said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Replied Naruto.

Kimico smiled "I'll leave you to alone… I wonder what Ayame is up to?" She started to walk away as Saya started to beat up Naruto for making her blush. "Although they are together now…compared to what's in store for those to. This is only the beginning.

A/N: WOAH!!! Whew that was probably the longest chapter I ever made I hope you liked it! Don't worry I'm not ending this story just yet! I have a hell of a lot of explain to do later on in the chapters remember no flames! I can't wait till I have an inspiration… in fact if anyone has any ideas for this story, please do tell! Like how I can kill the leader or anything else! The person with the best idea will have a dedicated extra long chapter with their idea! So yeah please help me out! Remember the more reviews the faster I type!

….NINJA!!!


End file.
